Extarordinary Love Story
by PinkishGreen17ChickenHead
Summary: what if one of the stories you are reading right now will happen to your own love life? same beggining, plot, and the same romantic ending? will you freak out? pls review ppl and I hope you will enjoy my story!:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto , I only own this story **

**Summary: Sakura wants to be a famous author . What if the story that she will write will come to life and bring fortune for her love life?, will she be able to find her own prince charming? People pls review thanks and enjoy! ^-^ **

**-PinkishGreen17ChickenHead- **

_**Extraordinary Love Story**_

The only sound that could be heard was the stead clicking of unmanicured nails on a laptop keyboard. When the sharp ringing of the doorbell sounded, it stopped abruptly, startling the woman who was curled up on her loveseat. It took the young female a few seconds to pull herself out of the world of her writing and once aware of reality, she quickly went to answer it.

"Who would visit someone at this hour? For God's sake, it's eleven o' clock at night," The pink haired gal whispered irritably, but could be consider loud due to pregnant silence in the room. As she opened the door, she was greeted by her blonde friend.

"What are you doing here Ino?" she asked and gave way for her friend to enter. When her friend was seated comfortably on her sofa ,she asked one eyebrow was up,emarld orbs gazing at saphire ones , arms crossed and her foot kept on tapping the ground.

"Well? You hadn't answer my question yet, pig?" Ino starred at her blankly and said "Do you hit your head so hard that you forgot that every friday night I came to your house and have a sleep?"

"Oh yeah , sorry about that" she answered blinking her eyes a few times.

"Have you finish your story?"

"Yeah I'm just printing it then after it I'm done, but I want my readers to feel different when they read this story, and I want to be

different to other authors too so since you are here why don't you help me?" she asked pleadingly while looking at her friend with puppy eyes together with a pout.

"Oh that look , you know I can't deny it that's why your using it to me now forehead! I hate you , but anyways I'll give you a suggestion. If you like it then take it but if you don't then forget it "ino said seriously and took a chair to sat in front of sakura.

"What if you put some drawings that is related on your story in every page of your book?"

Sakura put her fingers in her chin and said "Hmmm... that was not a bad idea pig ! " as she stand up and hug her friend tightly

"Umm.. sak—u—ra can—'t breath!" as sakura let go

"Gomenasai!, umm wait a sec. I'll just finish printing then tomorrow morning I'll do what you said "

"Yeah I don't mind anyway, take your time .What did I say?"

"Have you forgotten, the drawing stuffs, do you have amnesia or what?"

Sakura finished printing her story, she placed it in a center table then Ino suddenly picked it up and browsed it.

"Hey forehead, why did you print it this way?"

"Well I don't want to have difficulties in explaning what I want my book to look like when it was on sale in a bookstore, so what I did is to print it in its actual size ,in short I'm doing a draft of the actual book that you're going to see in a bookstore soon after it is publish" sakura said winking her left eye. As they turned the lights off and got on to bed and sleep.

**XXXX**

The sun rays hit the two porcelain skin of two gals in the rooms. "Whoooaaa! Ohayou gosamasu pig."

"Ohayou!" Ino said lazily and went to the kitchen for food while Sakura stretched a little then went to her shower and took a bath.

when sakura was finished she saw Ino was done showering (the Haruno compound has two shower room, one downstairs and another one at sakura's room) "Sakura I have to go now my mom needs me in our company, well good luck on your sayonara!" Ino said as she was done rummaging on her bag to fixed things and went to door and opened it then waved a good bye to her friend. When sakura was alone already she sat on her working table were her computer is and start to draw on every page. Just like what Ino told her.

"I'm going to repay her if this will be the way for me to a famous author." When sakura was already finished and also it was one thirty in the morning she rest for awhile in her curtains started to sway and the light beside Sakura started to flicker, then, out of nowhere, in a torrent of wind, the man from her pictures poofed off the page and appeared before her.  
>Sakura's sleepy eyes widen in fear and she bolted upright, scrambling backwards while she asked, "Who are you?"<p>

Her voice was shaking in fear as the man locked her underneath the gaze of his honey orbs. He smirked at her and reached up to run a pale hand through his chocolate colored tresses, momentarily stopping at the back of his head to tug on his spikes.

He started to walk toward her and for some reason the narrow curve of his nose caught her attention. "I know you know me. Don't deny it like you and Ino aren't my creators."

"The ideas about your novel was great but the leading lady that you drew for me was the one that I don't like, you know why? Because for me her freatures is so strong that makes her face so strict."

sakura can only nod about this "Well what I want is your features, it was so pretty , innocent. Like an angel sent on earth" the batchelor held her blushing face and let go of it.

"Well I'm Daisuke, i think I shouldn't introduced myself to you because you gave me those names but I should explain to you I guessed" he said as he sat on her sofa then sakura found her voice and speak

"H-how d-d-did you go outsi—de of my my my s-s-s-s-st-story?"

"It's a magic, ahhaah well you love it when you made me and that love let me have a life, its called made with love hahah but only me in all your published books in a bookstore can come to life."

sakura was startled and was ready to fain until he heard the boy talked.

"Before I forgot, you can call me to askede help, well gotta go now okay, I might change my mind and live like a normal people." Daisuke said winking at sakura and the lights started to flickered and the curtains started to move vigoruosly and the said guy isappeared again . "S—sayonara!" sakura said dazzlingly.

Sakura can't believe what she saw, even if she wanted to forget and ignore all of this, something inside her telling it was true.

"Tell me I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming right? If I pinch myself then it will hurt then I'm not. Trying can't hurt." Sakura said loudly as she pinched her cheeks leaving a red mark on it.

"Ouch!..."

"Oh my God! What happened awhile ago was real!" Sakura screamed and fainted, splatered on the pure mosaic marble.

**Shoot! Chapter one - finished! So will sakura be able to full fill her dreams?What hindrances may occur in finding her prince charming in the following chapters? Or is it Daisuke her prince charming?**


	2. Falling to him?

**CHAPTER 2**

**-PinkishGreen17ChickenHead-**

**Falling to him?**

An ample household was built in the heart of Tokyo, Japan. The mansion was full of maids and one butler who was working. It was full of doors. The door upstairs in the left corner was high , almost at the ceiling and was elegantly painted in white. At the back of that door was a dark room painted in navy blue color and have its elegant white curtains down. At the middle was a king sized bed covered with luxurious murky satin sheet surrounding and resting at the body lying comfortably in his bed. The midnight color really looks more expensive around that porcelain white pale skin of his. He has a raven hair that was spiked at the back(like a chicken's butt )that makes him dead gorgeous, a narrow nose and onyx orbs that if you look at it directly you'll definitely fall to him. His eyes snapped open when he heard his cellphone ring. Sasuke Uchiha was not a morning person but if its business he'll do whatever what it takes. He grabbed it in his side table that was placed on the right side of his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly as he stood up from his bed revealing his chest.

"You mean I have to go there now because the Elle magazine chose me as their model for their next

cover issue?" Sasuke said while walking to his huge bathroom, that was also in shadowy color tiles that really looks like a true prince was living here.

" Hn! I'll go" he said and hung up. After taking ashower he then went down stairs . "Jiro, will you please drive the Bugatti Veyron in front of the gates, I'm going to use it." He said walking off to took his keys.

"Hai!" Jiro said after Sasuke left. After picking his keys of the said car he then walked at the gates andalso in time the car stop right in front of him as Jiro opened the door of the luxurious yet shinny, flawless black car and stepped out so that his master can enter. "Thanks. " he said softly but thebutler heard it. After Sasuke opened the door of his 16.4 model of Bugatti Veyron he then slid in and drove off in a high speed.

**XXXX**

Jchheek! Many people stumbled around the street in order to avoid to be hit by the roaring car. The car stopped in front of a company that Sasuke worked for as a Model. But the Company has two divisions, one is for models and the second is for publishing books. When he went out of his car, he threw his keysat the security guard for him to park Sasuke's modelled car. When he was walking he didn't notice a girl coming his way running. A girl bumped him and the girl was going to fall but Sasuke caught her in time. Sasuke's left hand was at the back of the girl and the his right hand was at the girls' waist.

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

Sakura was dressed in a simple long t- shirt and a short shorts and wore a sneakers. This style of her makes her look more cute.

"Yesterday night I thought it was just a dream but It is not." I mumbled and frowned then made my way to Haguri Company. This where her books are being published. She walked because she thought that walking is good exercise in the morning. When I reached my destination, I then pulled those glass doors and made my way to the publishing sections and searched for the office of the one who will publish my story. I then pushed the doors and peeked first (only the head can be seen at the door ,Kawaii!). When I saw Sai I smiled and went inside after Sai gestured for me to come in. "Good morning Sai- san." I bowed and sat in front of him and took the draft form her bag then placed it in Sai's working table.

"Is this all?" Sai asked while browsing. He then noticed the drawings in every page and got confused and asked again "Why is it this way? You want to put these drawings in every page of your novel?" Sai said raising a brow at Sakura's smiling face.

"Hai! Well I want my reader to feel different when they read this story, I'll asked you and please answer me honestly too. If you're reading a story you sometimes you feel bored because all you can see is a paper full of small letters or words right? So I decided that if I put some drawing they won't find it boring." I explained professionally.

Then Sai nodded "You have a point there, and in that case you're the first novel author that will do this kind of stuff in her book,and maybe you'll be famous because of this idea of yours."

"It's not my idea it is Ino's" I said proudly then Sai took it then secured it in a drawer and locked it and said "You want your book look exactly like this way huh? Good job ! Is that all?"

"Yeah, well I have to go now Ino will meet me at the mall. So good luck !" I stood up while pulling the door then left, leaving the smirking Sai as he shook hs head slightly. I then ran until she can't stop because of my constant speed. If I stop, my face might be flat on the ground. I bumped into something , no its someone I bumped into . I know that I was going to fall so I tightly closed my eyes, preparing for the impact but I Kept on waiting but that didn't come. So when I opened it slowly I saw the guy who caught me. My eyes widen then blushed. Then I felt the guy let go of me, so I really fell on the ground. BANG!

"Ouch! Now help me stand up you Jerk!" I said angrily while glaring at him.

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

"Why was she starring at me. Don't tell me she is another fan girl. This girl is getting on my nerves, she's freaking wasting my time. Damn it!" I glared as he decided to let her go

"Ouch! Now help me stand up you Jerk!" Sakura said angrily while glaring at me. I was ready to walked when my ears cringed and turned.

"You know what, I don't have time to argue with you. I have lots of important things to do and that was more important than anyone else. And may I remind you, you have two hands and two feet that was not injured so you can stand up without anyone's help." I said angrily then stop again then turned my head at the right side ,my back still facing Sakura's direction.

"Unless you're still a baby." I said mockingly as I smirked at her. And walked off. Sakura got up and said angrily "Who does he think he is." She then met with Ino and told everything what happened .When they ate at the restaurant. Ino squealed "waaahhhh! Don't you know that was the famous model Sasuke Uchiha! You are lucky! "

"well I don't like his attitude! That bastard!" sakura said crossing her arms then thinking of him quietly.

**Chapter two – done! Will they meet again ? if they meet will Sasuke ignore her? Well find out! Hope you enjoy this!^-^!**


	3. Excuses?

**CHAPTER 3**

**EXCUSES?**

Her eyes widen as she realized that the guy she bumped into looks like Daisuke. "What does he looks like What his name again? Sake, Suke? Argggh! Whatever !" She thought as she stood up and left.

"Sakura! Why? Where are you going?" Ino said with amusement. Sakura kept on running as she saw Sasuke walking towards the parking lot. She observed him, her face shone with confusion. "Is it him?" She wondered as she followed him secretly.

**XXX**

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

"So much for this day. " I thought as I held my temple, loosen my rich black tie, and went to the parking lot as I heard light footsteps behind me. At first I ignored it, thinking it was just another person who will picked up his car but when I realized that that someone is following me, I immediately stopped and turned. As I turned I saw that the one who is following me was a girl who has pink hair."Weird color, is that even real?" I said to myself with an interest but of course I denied it. The said girl ran quietly and secretly then abruptly hid in a dark alley of the street. "What another fan girl?" My eyes twitched out of annoyance.

**XXX**

**SAKURA"S P.O.V**

I kept on following like a mice until he caught me and as I quickly hid. "Oh my, I think he saw me" I whispered as my breath becoming unusual, nervousness tinkling on my spine and hands spread and glued at each side of the wall, but I didn't hear footsteps coming on her way. "Are you following me?" He asked with an emotionless face. I then looked up at him then answered "_N—no I'm j—just C—Cleaning the - the- the WALL!"_ Hand kept on moving ( making an angel on the snow). My face was a bloody red rose as she noticed that their faces were inches away with each other, nose touching. I pushed him away from me.

"What was that for?" Sasuke glared at her . "You – you're face was near to mi—mine!" I said looking away from him, hand still in front of me (like you are pushing someone away from you ). Sasuke slowly walked towards her. When I sensed him coming , I then turned my faced to his direction (still on that pushing form of her ). When Sasuke neared me, he looked down (height problem) and cornered me. His hand moved swiftly on each side of my shoulders. "What do you want?" He whispered harshly. I didn't answer because I was afraid. I can feel his breath touch my skin and blushed. Sasuke was getting irritated "Answer me!" I shut my eyes tightly."IthoughtyouweresomeoneIknow,becauseyoulooklikehim." I confessed, blurting it out because of nervousness. Sasuke pushed himself away then said "Hn! Good excuse."

"I'm not making an excuse mister!" hand pointing at the direction Sasuke's chest as I glared at him.

"You have guts to talk to me that way, don't you know who am I?"

"I don't know you and for your information I don't care who you are!" I stucked a tongue out on

him.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"She didn't know me? Now this gal is interesting." Sasuke thought to himself. He then walked away,leaving her noisy mouth "Whatever." He said coldly with a smirk on his face "I wonder, what is her name?"

**XXX**

Sakura suddenly stopped talking and starred at his back blankly." Hey! I'm not done with you ! you—You! Ahhhrrrgggg! Hmph!" Sakura stormed out

**Done ! Will he completely ignore it/ her ?well find out , keep on reviewing and reading my stories to find out their love story well thank you**

**_ PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	4. The Perfect One?

**Chapter 4**

**THE PERFECT ONE?**

Sakura opened the front door of her house, as she swung the wooden door, she looked up only to found a monster (monster?), her eyes widened in fear, she gulped as she faked a smile and faced her now fused best friend.

"Forehead….. where have you been?" Ino said as she tapped her foot on the ground, crossed her arms on her chest . Sakura don't know how to answer this, because she knew if she told Ino what had happened, then Ino will not stop to asked questions, until I'll tell her about Daisuke. Sakura sighed as she thought for more excuses. " Well?" Ino said still blocking the way for Sakura to enter.

"Nothing" sakura lied as she looked sideways. Ino knew she was lying but she will not let sakura to get away with this. " You kept me worrying don't you know that! I didn't know where to find you! What if you lost?, What if you were raped or – or kidnapped? huh? Who will help you out there? huh?" Ino said angrily. Sakura knew Ino was worried all this time, she felt this thing inside of her, a hint of guilt feeling was rising from her chest. Sakura pouted then looked side ways again not wanting to looked into that sky blue eyes of her best friend and said "Sorry."

Ino raised her left hand then poked Sakura in the head (not that hard but slightly hard )

"Forehead don't do that again. Now tell me what happened." Ino said while letting Sakura to enter

"Itai!" Sakura said as she massaged the portion of her head that was poked. As they both sat in the couch, Sakura said "If I tell you promise me to keep it a secret. Will you?" As Sakura forward her hand toward Ino . "I will." Ino said as they both did the pinky promise. Then Sakura told her why she was gone suddenly, she also told Ino her reasons why she followed the world oh – so –top –model.

"Who is Daisuke?" Ino said in confusion.

"Okay this is the part where you should really kept your promise, Daisuke is the guy who came out on my latest book." Sakura said as she was getting ready for her ear to be deaf due to a loud noise coming from her best friend's big mouth.

"What? That wss impossible! How can that be! " Ino said not convinced on what Sakura had told her.

"You don't believe me? We're best of friends how can you not believe me?" Sakura said childishly.

"Then prove it to me." Ino said while crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine tomorrow morning let's meet here!" Sakura said angrily as she thought _' I'm not going to look stupid now pig! I'll make sure your wrong!'_

_'Oh my! My besat friend is now insane, what to do? Well if she will not be able to convince me tomorrow_ _morning_ _then that means that forehead girl is loosing again hahahaha'_ Ino thought and said "Sure why not forehead, I'll be going now . see you tomorrow morning " Ino said teasingly and walked toward the door and shut it gently.

"Ha! I'll show you that I'm not insane pig! Hmph!" She said as she flopped down in her couch. She looked at the ceiling for a while as she felt her eyes were getting heavier and finally closed it.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The red light was on the stop light as I was waiting for the green light to appear I looked into my window and wondered "who is she? She was different to any girl that I have met…hmmm Interesting." I said remembering what happened awhile ago as I smirked. The image of Sakura was on my mind when I was interrupted by a ring on my cell phone . I looked away from the window and got my phone from my pocket , before answering it I looked at the caller's name and smiled ( what? Sasuke Uchiha smiled). "Hello." He said as he stepped on his engine and drove of in a fast motion.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! " the caller said cheerfully.

"What day is it?" I said as I parked my car in the garage, as I stepped out and closed the door and went to the living room as all the maid was in two lines, one line at the left and the other at the right and they all bowed at the same time, I returned the gesture as I went upstairs tomy room.

"Its july 23, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday hahaha, ummm where are you know?" the caller said.

"Hn! At home why?" I said as I tried to opened my door but it won't . I kept on trying until my temper rose "damn!" I cursed as I kept on banging it. The caller will surely heard what I had said

"Really? Haha umm what are you doing?"

"Opening my God damn door" I said as my jaws tightened, until the door swung open and revealed a brunette girl with a red dress. Sasuke hung up the phone and went towards her. She also hung up and kissed him on the lips gently, and said "How's your day darling?" The girl asked while walking towards the edge of Sasuke's bed and sat on it. "I'm doing fine Mika, so what brought you here? Have you eaten?" I asked as I removed my tie.

"Of course not I'm waiting for you to come home, so that we could have a dinner tonight" Mika said smilingly.

"Where do you want to eat?" I said as we both leave my room and went to my car. I opened the other door for Mika to get in, as I got in, he drove to the French restaurant, the favorite restaurant of her fiancé. They ate a very delicious food that night, the very perfect moment for the couple was interrupted by Mikas's phone. I looked at her phone and asked "who is it?" but Mika didn't answer me instead she gestured that she was going to the comfort room. I wondered why should it be private, I was her fiancée she should not hid anything now. So I have decided that I will confront Mika about it, and will definetly tell her not to hid something anymore form me and that they should start trusting eachother.

**Mika's P.O.V**

"What do you think you are doing?" I said angrily facing the mirror as one of my hand was placed on the sink supporting my body to stand up.

"I'm just making sure that my babe was doing great, and according to plan." The mysterious caller said.

"You know that I'm not gonna fall in love to that fool, You know that I only love his money, that was the plan, before our marriage I'll surely get it all and leave him and we will leave happily Kabuto." I said with an evil smile plastered on my lips.

"That's good to hear babe." kabuto said ( you can easily say that he was smiling in the other line, bcause of his voice.)

"Now will you leave me alone and finish my business here, love ya." I said and hung up quickly. Before I went out , I fixed myself in the mirror trying to look innocent and nothing had happened, as I stepped out, I saw Sasuke standing their infront of me. My eyes widened in fear and said "Are you here while I'm inside?"I said nervously, but Sasuke didn't answer, instead he glared at me. Mika can't look at his eyes it was fearful, she didn't know what to think no , she doesn't even know what will Sasuke going to do to her. 'He heard my conversation with Kabuto, now our plan was doomed.' I thought, lowering my head, but snapped it up as I heard sasuke said "We're over and don't come back, I don't even want to see your disgusting face!" Sasuke said as he walked out, Mika's eyes widened and can't believe that all of her struggle was now ruined. She stormed out angrily.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I kept on waiting until I can't anymore and walked towards the comfort room of the girls. I was about to knocked and asked if Mika was okay as I heard Mika's voiced and was talking to somebody , My eyes widened at the realization that all this time Mika was just fooling me, I was hurt because Mika was my first love but I stayed cold and forget it all._' You fooled me then I'll forget you and all those memories we had will just be a trash to_ _me '_ I thought angrily as I heard the door opened revealing a nervous face of Mika. The tense feeling was broke when Mika asked me, but I didn't answer it, until I can no longer want to see her face, I shouted at her and leave.

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V**

**XXX**

He drove of to a club and was drinking all of the alcohols that he would see, when he was getting his I-don't-know – what –shot-number is this he looked at the glass and asked to himself "Why do all of the girls see me like that, kept on toying me. " He smiled and remembered Sakura and again asked himself "Was she also hiding some kind of attitude like that B****, I doubt it. " as he drank it, finishing the content of his glass. As he stood up and walked side by side of the street trying to get into his car, when he reached it he opened the door and went inside and started the engine but before that he looked in front of him for at least five minutes before he started driving. When he was on the convenient store he stopped abruptly and opened his door feeling hot inside due to the alcohol he drank awhile ago. He pushed the glass door of the store and walked straight at the beverages section and picked up a bottle of water, and walked towards the cashier and as the cashier punched the code of that bottle water, Sasuke said "Can I use credit card?"

"I'm sorry sir but you can't"

"Well I will be the one to pay it" a voice was heard behind Sasuke, as Sasuke turned as his eyebrows went up, as Sakura paid for his bottle, as both of them stared at each other, until Sakura broke the staring contest as she gave the water harshly towards Sasuke's chest. Now Sasuke was the one staring at the water in his hands as he followed his gaze towards the girl who has pink hair, as she sat in one of the chairs, he sat beside her also. Sakura was startled at first but she ignored him.

"Hey, I think I know you, you were the one who I bumped into the other day and you were the one who followed me right? can't believe that we met again." he said as he was toying with the bottle of water and he shifted his gaze towards her, he realized that she was attractive in a way but of course he did not told her that. He then reached for his pocket and took out his cell phone and gave it to Sakura who was not looking on his direction. Sakura then looked at him and said "What?"

"Type your number so that I can repay you for this water, I guess." Sasuke said. Sakura then typed and gave it back to him. "your name?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the numbers in the screen of his phone.

"Haruno Sakura" sakura said as she bit the bread she was holding. To make sure that Sakura wasn't lying he dialed it and Sakura's phone rang. Sakura didn't bother him on what he was doing so she picked it up absent mindedly and realized it was an unknown number. "You don't have to answer it, just saved it. " Sasuke said while smiling. Sakura just stared at him with disbelief _' Does this guy really talking to a low life like me, I didn't know he had this side of him' she thought_

"Let's start over, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said as he forwarded his hand towards her,

"Sakura Haruno"She said as she reached his hand and shook it.

She was shocked 'His hands were soft ' she wondered. As Sakura looked at her wrist watch and said

" Oh I have to go now" As she stood up and leave. Sasuke looked up to her with disbelief

_'This girl was really different, really different '_ He thought as a smirk was plastered on his handsome face.

**XXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I helped that cold hearted bastard , but he was nice awhile ago,but anyways that jerk owe me something ha! I can blockmail him anytime." Sakura said as a smile was seen on her face as she walked towards her apartment. She then made a plan for tomorrow.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll go to Sai then just borrow my draft book from him so that I'll prove to Ino that she was wrong, for thinking that I was insane! hmph." Sakura said as she jumped to her bed, switched the light and slept.

**Mika's P.O.V**

A loud knocked on the door was heard. Kabuto walked towards the door and opened it and said "Hey babe so nice to see you."

"You - You ! Its all your fault, If you hadn't called earlier then Sasuke will never know our plan!" I said angrily.

"What!" Kabuto said as he turned his back in now angry Mika.

"Now what will we do huh?"

"Now now , don't be such in a rush it will be easy , just take a break. We can still can do something for his name to go down" Kabuto said as he looked at Mika and held her chin and kissed it . I kissed him back, as Kabuto's free hands kept on roaming on every part of her lovers' body (okay this is going to be rated M if I continue this so Stop! Hahah ).

**XXX**

"Maybe we should follow him so that we know what is the right move." Kabuto said as an evil smile platered on his lips as he caressed Mika's bare shoulders. As he flipped over her, now on top of her and said "ready for round two?"

"Yes" Mika said seductively.

**XXX**

Sakura woke up then took a shower as she dressed in a skinny jeans and a simple loose t- shirt. In that fashion of her, she looks like she was a model. As she went down stairs she opened the door and waited for Ino. The time passed by and a silver car stopped in front of her, as Ino slid the window opened and gestured to Sakura to get in, and she did. "Okay so this is the start of the challenge" Ino said confidently.

"Hell yeah! Be ready because I'm going to beat you!" Sakura threw her fist in the air and you can see her eyes burning with so much confidence inside her.

"Oh where are we going" Ino said as she looked at her best friend.

"We are going to Sai's office that is the only thing to prove it to you"

**XXX**

Sakura pushed the door of Sai's office and only to found an empty chair on his desk.

_'Not know Sai , where are you?'_ she thought nervously

"Is he there?" Ino said as she peeked

"Nope he's not, wait I'm goin to asked someone." Sakura said as she walked towards Sai's officemate

"Ohayou gosamasu, can I asked where is Sai-san?" Sakura said as she bowed and smiled towards the girl.

"Oh he was at the model section." The girl said as she smiled.

"Model section? What is he doing there?"Sakura said with confusion.

"Oh because the one who is going to print you book is the one who took pictures of the models" The girl explained.

"Oh, well thank you." She bowed again and smiled and leaved the office as the girl continued her work

"Where are we going? Ino said as she was dragged by Sakura.

"In the model section."

**XXX**

Sakura was looking all the direction in order to find Sai, Unbeknownst to her someone was watching her.

As she found Sai she called him. "Oh Sakura what are you doing here?" Sai said as he ran towards her

"Can I have the draft?"

"Yeah sure, I'm done typing it. I only have to edit the fonts and so on then your story will be publish. Wait for me here I'll go get it, so that you will not get tired." Sai said as he passed the both women.

"Where is she?" Sakura heard the angry voice of the photographer . She can tell that he was annoyed.

"Get ready now Sasuke" Sakura heard it then turned towards the direction of the said boy.

"Whoah! All clothes looked good on him" She wondered and stared at him until Sasuke eyed her, she then shited her gaze to somebody else. When the photographer looked on what Sasuke's looking, the photographer was astonished, he then walked towards her and said "Excuse me miss, are you a model?" the photographer asked.

"Huh? No I'm not." Sakura said shyly as she held Ino's hand and squeeze it hard.

"But your perfect, you fit Sasuke's appearance, when you two were combine you two look like a couple." the photographer said smilingly.

"Can you give me a second?" Sakura said as she talked to Ino.

"Go on forehead this is your chance, It might be the way for you to be famous, What if they saw you together with the hottest boy in Japan, they might buy your book, don't you think?" Ino said excitedly.

"Okay I agreed on what your saying." Sakura said nervously because it was her first time to do this and first of all her partner is going to be Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fixed her hair, make up and clothing now! Our time is wasted!" the photographer shouted. Then the stuffs do this and that. and after that I looked into the mirror, my short pink hair was curled in a way it look like a doll, my eyes had a eyeliner , a very thick eyeliner that makes my eyes sooo big! My lips had a natural color which looked cute and have a white dress on and it was below the knee, by looking at the mirror, the image looks like an innocent doll.

"Is this me?" Sakura was amazed by the works of the professional stuffs. She then walked toward the stage and met Sasuke half way. She lowered her head because she was embarrassed.

_'What was he thinking, does he think I'm cute or ugly?'_ Sakura said worryingly.

"Now stand in front of Sasuke, I know this is your first time Miss. Haruno but please relaxed and be natural be who you are." Sakura did what she was told. Sasuke did what he was told to do so. He placed his left hand in Sakura's right shoulder and pulled Sakura more closely to him as he lowered his head to Sakura's level and neared his face to her's. Sakura placed her both hands on Sasuke's left hand nervously as she gulped. As the photo shooting started. She did several mistake (you know being clumsy because you were too attracted by the guy beside you - it's a girl thing hahh)

Sai came in as he saw Sakura's photo shoot "So the author was now turned into a model huh?" Sai said

"Hahha yeah " Ino said as he clinged into Sai's arms. As they looked at each other's eye Sai smiled at her and she pink color was visible on her cheeks. The photo shoot was done but when Sakura walked towards Ino and Sai someone grabbed her at the elbow and turned her. She was shocked at first because it was none other that the Oh-so- great- Sasuke Uchiha.

"You free tonight?"

"Yah."

"Then meet me here at six sharp, make sure you are not late." Sasuke said as he released his hand to Sakura's arm.

"Why would even do that? What if you do something to me? Huh? And besides we barely know each other." Sakura protested.

"That is why we are ging out to know each other miss Haruno."Sasuke said as a smirk was plastered on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So if you don't mind , I'll be heading now." Sasuke said as he left.

'_The hell, he thinks that I'm stupid? Of course we date to know each other. Duhh.'_ Sakura said to herself as she walked towards Ino and Sai.

**XXX**

"You did great forehead, the photographer was right you two look better together." Ino squeked.

Sakura ignored Ino then walked towards Sai "have you got it?"

"Yeah " Sai said as he handed to Sakura the draft.

"Ino we are going now, and thanks again Sai." Sakura said as she dragged Ino out of the building and went back to her house.

**XXX**

**After a few minutes**

"Don't tell me we're going to wait here for a hundred years huh? Just admit it that you were just dreaming." Ino said sleepily

_'Come on Daisuke come out'_ Sakura said pleadingly as the light beside sakura started to flickered, her curtains started to moved continuously as Daisuke appeared infront of her. Sakura then shook Ino so hard. Ino saw everything and said "Y-you are t-telling the the the truth!" Ino said stepping backwards and faint.

THUD! But the two of couple didn't mind it. Knowing that she'll be alright.

"What do you want now my lady?"Daisuke said as he reached for Sakura's hand and kissed it.

Sakura blushed at the action "Nothing I just wanted to prove to my best friend that I was telling the truth but don't worry I told her to kept it as a secret." Sakura said

"*cough* you two know I'm here right, don't ignore me! well I got to go now forehead and mister book, bye!" Ino said as she stood up and shrugged at her clothes annoyingly, knowing that she lost the game and closed the door. The two of them just looked at the angry Ino who stepped out of the house.

Knowing Ino, Sakura knew Ino still didn't believe that Daisuke is the guy from the book, even if she already witnessed it. She knew what Ino was thinking. But her playful mind had stopped fantasizing when she heard a husky yet calm voice.

"I know you are going somewhere, let me help you on you dress." Daisuke said as he went to Sakura's room and opened her closet that was full of clothes. He then picked a peach colored dress, that has ruffles on the end of the skirt and beads all over the top he then gave it to Sakura. After Sakura went downstairs he then stood up from the couch "Mind if I escort you?" Daisuke said as he kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura only nodded at the offer.

**XXX**

Sasuke was waiting at the front of the company, his eyes on the busy street of Tokyo as a flash of pink caught his eyes, he smiled ( true smile) but faded when he noticed Sakura's companion. He can see that they were laughing, and realized that that was the smile he can not put on Sakura's face when he was with her. Because of this Sasuke squeezed his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white (forming a fist) When Sakura reached him, he glared at the guy the guy returned the glare at him. Sakura can feel the dark aura coming out to both of the guys until she broke the silence "Umm shall we go now?" Sakura said as went to Sasuke's side. Sasuke was jealous he admit that to himself, being protective, and wanted to show the other guy that Sakura was his, he grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out. "Hey wait! Can you walk slower" Sakura said as she turned at the direction of Daisuke and waved at him. She also noticed that pain in his face but when he waved back he smiled and whispered "Good luck!" and he went off.

**XXX**

"Hey ! Why are you like that? You told me to came here for what? To join you on your mourning?" Sakura said mockingly but still the great Uchiha didn't answered.

_'Who is that guy? What is his relationship to Sakura and why am I feeling this way ?'_ He thought as his eyebrows met and glared at his foot as he didn't noticed what Sakura asked until "If you don't want to answer, then I'm out of here!" Sakura said as she turned her back and walked away but Sasuke caught her arms "Wait! I'm sorry about that. "

"What is wrong with you?"Sakura faced him with worrying eyes.

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" Before Sasuke can think if he would ask it or not he blurted it out and asked looking side way. Because of his bold action he felt embarrassed.

"No! He was just my friend. You mean, you kept quiet this whole time because of the thought of it?"Sakura was surprised, she didn't understand it at all.

"Hn! " Sasuke said as he continued to walked. They were silent again until Sasuke broke it.

"You know it's odd for me to felt this way, I only have a break up last two days and now I'm with you."

"I don't understand."

_'Why was he telling me this? What was he feeling? Is he going to asked me to be his girlfriend?_' Sakura wondered and laughed due to her sillyness, thinking that this guy would like her? No way!

"You know what, after breaking up with her I realized that I don't really love her. "

"Huh? Then why did you made her your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, but when I met you, you were different and I knew that you are interesting."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion as Sasuke stopped from walking and faced Sakura. Sakura was nervous, she didn't know what will he do. Sasuke then put his both hands on Sakura's face then lifted it for her to saw him eye to eye then he neared his face toward her, until their breath mixed up. Her eyes widened not knowing what to do or was she just dreaming. _'Was he going to kiss me?'_ Sakura thought as she closed her eyes slowly. Sakura wanted this to ast long but Sasuke blew an air from his mouth towards Sakura. Sakura snapped her emerald orbs open. "It seems your enjoying every moment of it " Sasuke said as he smirked, Sakura blushed at his statement. But unknown to then there were two heads watching them in the dark.

**XXX**

**Mika and Kabuto's P.O.V**

"Who is that girl? We just broken up, but he replaced me already." Mika said irritated.

"Jealous are we?" Kabuto said as he smirked, not just smirked but an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you planning, my darling?"

"That girl will be hindrance to us, better take good care of her and better watch her from time to time. To be able to do this better apologize to Sasuke and asked for his forgiveness. That will amke our plan work." Kabuto said as he kissed Mika hungrily, and drove off.

**End of Mika and kabuto's P.O.V**

**XXX**

Sakura was startled at the beautiful yet stunning restaurant as she walked towards the door she looked around with an amazement on her face. "Wow" she muttered. Sasuke just smirked at this and lead her to their seats. A waiter came by and gave them the menus, Sakura opened it, her eyes widened and said "This is too expensive, how can you rich people a ford it? Everything looks delicious , it's hard to pick." as she scanned through the pages.

"Just eat what you want, It's my treat." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze toward her then back to the another waiter came and said "What is your order sir?"

"Can I have Tomato Fish Fillet" Sasuke said as he handed the menu at the waiter and looked at Sakura, waiting for her to talked.

"Have you choose something to eat?" Sasuke asked

"It's hard, can you choose something for me?" Sasuke only nodded at the request of the rosette.

"One Butter lemon Dory Fish and a glass of red wine." Sasuke said as the waiter scribbled all the orders in a small piece of paper and said "One Tomato Fish Fillet, and one Butter Lemon Dory fish and a glass of red wine."Sasuke just nodded as the waiter walked off. When they were eating a group of musicians came and played a solemn yet romantic song.

**XXX**

He then drove Sakura to her home. After Sakura went out of the car, Sasuke did the same thing.

" Have a good night sleep. " Sasuke said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses, Sakura blushed at this and said "this is for me?"

"Yah, this is for the bottle of water you bought for me the other day, arigato gosaimasu."

"Thanks for tonight." Sakura said as she smiled and went to her apartment when she was sure that Sasuke was now gone, she called Ino and told her what happened that night.

**XXX**

"He did that?" Ino asked in the other line of the phone

"Yah! I can't believe it." Sakura said as she remembered every detail of it and blushed.

"I knew it you were attracted to him all this time, you just don't admit it because you were angry at him. But now it seems that he was interested to you."

"Who will not be?, umm Ino I will call you tomorrow okay?" Sakura said as she hung up.

"Hey! How's your night" Daisuke said and hid what he felt

"It is great, You know what ? He almost kissed me, *sighs* I can't believe that this would happen, we were both angry with each other but I didn't know he have this kind heart of his. " Sakura said as her eyes shining not knowing that Diasuke was hurt but he was happy because she was happy too.

"You like him don't you?" Daisuke said, trying not to show his true feelings.

"No I did not!" Sakura said stubbornly as a blush crept on her cheeks

"You know what? You can't hide what you are feeling towards others." Daisuke said at the now shocked Sakura. She turned to faced him, mouth open but nothing came out as she closed it again. He know that Sakura will not let him win on this little argument growing between them.

"This won't lead on to something, we will not stop until we are satisfied with one another's answer" Daisuke said smirking as he added "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yah you're right, and yeah, you can" Sakura said as she lead Daisuke to his new room, the room that was on the left of the stairs. When they went up, before entering the clean room Daisuke turned around and whispered "Good night, my cherry blossom" and closed the door behind him.

Sakura then was shocked at the nickname he gave to her.

"What was that all about?" Sakura said as she was amuse and went to her own room.

**End of Chapter 4 now what do you think people. What will happen to Sakura and Sasuke? Will And What about Mika? Is it the end between her and Sasuke , or the war had just started? Don't worry I won't let Daisuke fall into the pictures . Find out how is that going to happen and please keep on reviewing!**


	5. Their troubles

**Chapter 5**

**Their Troubles**

Sasuke tossed and turned around the bed. The words echoed through his head over and over again like a never ending tunnel. _'You only have till next month to find a fiancée. If you don't I will._' His brother's word played again on his head.

'_How the hell am I going to find a freaking fiancée in a month!'_ Sasuke's mind screamed.

"Argghhh!" He shouted angrily.

**XXX**

Sakura went down, scratching her messy hair from her beauty sleep and was still on her pajamas. She entered her kitchen and started to cook for breakfast.

Daisuke also went down the stairs and went to the kitchen when he smelled something delicious, he followed the smell and was lead to the kitchen. As he saw a pastel- pink haired teenager, he went behind her and asked "What are you cooking?"

"An egg and a bacon" Sakura said as she continue cooking, making a bashing sound with the use of the ladle and a skillet.

**XXX**

"This was delicious!" Daisuke said as he ate the last piece of his bacon and smiled. Sakura smiled back and said "Really?" as she went to the sink together with the dirty dishes and washed it, Daisuke helped her dry the dishes and placed it in their proper storage.

**XXX**

After showering, Sakura went down again and searched for Daisuke, Once she found him she asked him "Where do you want to go?"

"You decide."

Sakura put her fingers on her chin and said "Oh! I know! Why don't we shop a clothes for you?"

"Maybe that was a great idea."Daisuke said as he was dragged by Sakura out of her house and went to mall.

**XXX**

Sasuke got up and went to his gloomy bathroom. After ten minutes he immediately went outside with a towel hugging his hips as he walked straight to his elegant closet and try finding an appropriate clothes to wear. He was fixing his tie when he received a call from his oh-dearest-brother. He rolled his eyes ,picked it up and answered it.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said with a hint of venom in his voice

"Easy foolish little brother, I'll just going to explain things to you." Itachi said as he smiled on the other line.

"Don't call me that!"Sasuke said gritting his teeth as his jaws tightens.

"You are going to find a fiancée for our company, I think you are in a right position and right age to run it." Itachi said seriously

"Hn, whatever. "

"Remember, you only have one month. Better do it now."Itachi said as he ended the call.

Sasuke then closed his phone and went to the garage and drove his car towards the modeling agency.

**XXX**

Sakura and Daisuke walked side by side silently, until Sakura broke it "Hey look, isn't beautiful? I think it will look good on you." She said pointing at the window of the store and they both went inside.

Sakura kept on rummaging on the hung clothes on the store until she found what she was looking for. As she found it she took it excitedly and turned to Daisuke's direction and said "Why don't you try it?"

"Sure why not." Daisuke said as he walked towards her and grabbed it gently and went to the fitting room. After waiting for several minutes, Daisuke went out of the tight square room. Sakura lifted her head and look sideways to see if Daisuke's wearing will fit to his handsome image.

She was startled at first. _'Wow! He just looked like Sasuke!'_ Daisuke waved a hand in front of her face. Sakura then blinked twice and said "That was okay, you look great, it fits you well ." Saukra said as she walked to him and fixed his collar and slide her hands on his shoulder and let it stayed for a while as she looked at him in the eyes and smiled. Then again they chose some good looking clothes and went at the cashier and pay for the chosen items. They went off the store and went to the other store, but only it was a shoe store . They do the same routine and again went off.

**XXX**

"Wah! What a tiring and a great day, doesn't it?" Sakura said as she plopped down her sofa. As Daisuke placed the paper bags that they had shop for awhile ago in a center table and said " Yeah you are right, but we do have fun." He said as he hold his head and sat at the nearest chair from Sakura. He stayed like that for some time and asked "What do you want to eat? Ice cream, Chocolate cake or what?"

"Ummm, maybe an ice cream will do?" Sakura said as she looked at the white ceiling. Daisuke then stood up and grabbed the door knob and was ready to leave when Sakura stopped him, " Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura asked as she tossed herself on the sofa landing on her stomach.

"Going at the mart to buy some ice cream." Daisuke said as he turned hi head towards her.

"I'm going too! And yeah we could use my money." Sakura said as she sat upright immediately and handed Daisuke her wallet.

"Just stay here, I know you where tired, Why don't you rest for awhile, anyways it won't take me long to buy it." Daisuke said as took the wallet of sakura and took his leave.

Hearing the door closed she then felt bored and took the remote control of the television and pressed the power button. She watched her favorite Korean drama until Daisuke opened the door with a plastic on his right hand and kicked the door gently, so that it would close as he said "Here's your ice cream my cherry!" Daisuke said as he went at the kitchen opened the ice cream can and scooped some and placed it on a bowl , took spoon and gave it to Sakura. Sakura then took it and said thanks. They eat silently, Sakura feeling uncomfortable due to the tension rising. She wished that he would talked somehow, until the her cell phone started to vibrate and made a sound, a solemn tune was now playing. She then reached for it and greeted " Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Sakura, where are you today?" The stranger asked.

"Who is this?" Sakura's confused voice asked.

"It's me Sasuke, where are you?" Sasuke said coldly. Sakura was shocked and stood up like she was electrocuted. Daisuke looked at her with interest trying to know what was happening

"Why were you asking?" She said as she put her left hand on her hips.

"Just answer it Damn it!" Sasuke said angrily. Sakura was now red, blood rising through her head.

"You are arrogant, do you know that? Who do you think you are? A god!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said " Just answer it."

"No, I will not until You asked nicely Mr. Arrogant!"

"..."

"..." Sakura was waiting until she was tired of it, she was ready to end the call when Sasuke's voice was heard.

"Where are you today? And please answer it." Sasuke said forcedly.

"At home, why?" Sakura said victoriously as she smirked, knowing that an Uchiha lose his pride.

Sasuke sensed my happy tone, I'm sure of it. "We need to talked, a very important matter. Meet me up at the Konoha park now, I'll give you fifteen minutes to come here, don't be late." He said as he ended the call.

"Huh! Who was he to ordered me around!" Sakura said loudly and annoyingly. Daisuke was looking at her, when they stared at each other's orbs, Daisuke said "What's the matter, something went wrong?"

"Nothing, umm can you walked me at the konoha park, I'm going to meet someone there." Sakura said shyly. Daisuke nodded and stood up and said "It is Sasuke, Isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Sakura asked as they both walked out the door.

"The way you act, It is really obvious." Daisuke said as he shoved his hand on his pockets

"Why? What is wrong with my acting or attitude? Do I act crazy?" Sakura said jokingly as she tried not to laugh that hard.

"You act different towards him. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you liked him." Daisuke said as he looked at her straight in the eye.

"..." Sakura was speechless. She just ignored it as if she didn't hear anything and just looked at the streets ahead . Daisuke only smiled at her reactions and stopped the topic of their conversations.

To comfort her, Daisuke held her hand securely. Sakura was shocked at the gesture of the feeling of his cold hand made her shivered like she was outside as the clouds cry forever . She looked at the their hands intertwined and at his flawless pale face.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Flashing of lights went straight on my face when as I walked around, that made my eyes closed tightly. People were busy, get clothes here and there, making colors on every skin and hair sprays that can be smelled from afar. As I was done photo shooting when Mika showed up. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing here!" I whispered harshly.

"Please Sasuke , please forgive me, I didn't meant to hurt you, the guy that I had talked to was just my best friend."Mika said pityingly.

"Who are you fooling? Me? Hah! You have guts! I'm not stupid, I had heard what you two was up to! Now get loss!" I shouted as I stormed out, ignoring the stares of people at them. I immediately diverted my thoughts about trying to find an idea about how to get a fiancée in a month so that I will not have an headache by just merely thinking of her ex- girlfriend.

**XXX**

The Uchiha manor's gates opened and the shadowy car went in, as a black shoes stepped out and the long black pants stood up that was owned by none other than me, Uchiah Sasuke. I walked inside the manor. As the maids and a butler greeted and bowed at me, I stopped and turned towards my orange locks butler "Follow me, we have to talk something important." I said and went off.

"Yes my master." Jiro said as he bowed before his master leaved the area.

**XXX**

I was drinking a coffee at the terrace trying to relaxed on the cold comforting air as I inhaled and exhaled it, as the bitter liquid touched my throat in a soothing way, just when I sensed Jiro came, I turned and said "Please take a sit."

"Yes master." Jiro said as he took a sit, as well as I.

"No need for formalities, just help me okay?" Jiro only nodded with a big question mark on his face, trying to figure it out what was it.

"My brother just called and he told me to find a fiancée in a month."I said as disappointment was visible on my pale face.

"A fiancée at the age of seventeen, that just a bad luck and by the way, why do you have to get a fiancée just to inherit your father's business? " Jiro confessed

"Hn, that is how our culture works, if not the oldest brother, the other one should take over,but he should have a partner to help him out. Now that is the time that the fiancée thing will come up." I mumbled as Jiro looked at the foggy sky.

"Hmm...You could just pick any girl from your job."

I shook his head. "I don't want to be stuck with a fan girl for the rest of my life."

"Then marry her for how many days? ... Weeks or months? Then divorce her."Jiro said as he looked at the onyx eyed raven guy.

"My life is not a game." I snapped at him.

"Don't worry, I will help you find the girl of your dreams."Jiro said mockingly.

I narrowed my eyebrows, and stood up as I said "What are you talking about?" I paused for awhile and continued "The point is I don't want a fiancée." As I sat again and looked at my own cell phone for awhile. As a thought ran through my mind, a smirk crept on my now playful face.

"What's up with you?" Jiro asked

"I have an Idea." I said as I looked up at my butler. "A very good idea."

'_I hope he the thought that popped out on his mind is not a bad idea.'_ Jiro hoped nervously because he knew that the Uchiha is up to something.

**XXX**

I was resting my back at the blue wall of my dimly bed room when I dialed the number of the pink locks teenager. I waited for three minutes when I heard a soft voice from the other line of the phone.

"It's me Sasuke Uchiha. Where were you?" I said coldly. I heard Sakura asked why I was asking

"Just answer it Damn it!" I said angrily. I was impatient because I wanted this to be done quickly as possible.

Sakura then asked me who do I think I was and said that she will not tell me where she was until I asked nicely.

'She have guts to challenge me' I thought as I was trying not to smirk.

I interrupted her and said "Just answer it." I didn't receive any feedback from the other line, as I didn't said a word also. I was getting really impatient as I asked really nicely yet a hint of force on my voice "Where are you today? And please answer it."

I heard her said the she was at home. "We need to talk, a very important matter. Meet me up at the Konoha park now, I'll give you fifteen minutes to come here, don't be late." I said as I ended the call.

**Mika's P.O.V**

I spotted Sasuke and walked up to him as he asked me what am I doing here. Trying to look pathetic,

" Please Sasuke , please forgive me, I didn't meant to hurt you, the guy that I had talked to was just my best friend." I said pityingly. But the act was not effective.

'How can I fool an Uchiha in just saying a words' I thought annoyingly due to my stupidity.

He then shouted at me and said ""Who are you fooling? Me? Hah! You have guts! I'm not stupid, I had heard what you two was up to! Now get loss!" as he stormed out and left me.

I was getting all the stares of the people inside, trying to put a whole on my head.

'That bastard! I'll teach you some manner someday! You are going to be trapped!' I thought angrily.

"What are you all looking huh?" I shouted at them and stormed out while I threw glares at them.

**Done! Hah sorry for not updating early. Well, What was Sasuke thinking to solve his own problems? What will happen or what will Sasuke asked Sakura to do? And what was Mika up to this time?**

**Will Mika meet Sakura face to face? Find out in the next chapters!**

**-PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	6. Meet the troubles halfway

**Recap:**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_"Huh! Who was he to ordered me around!" Sakura said loudly and annoyingly. Daisuke was looking at her, when they stared at each others orbs, Daisuke said "What's the matter, something went wrong?"_

_"Nothing, umm can you walked me at the konoha park, I'm going to meet someone there." Sakura said shyly. Daisuke nodded and stood up and said "It is Sasuke, Isn't it?"_

_"How did you now?" Sakura asked as they both walked out the door._

_"The way you act, It is really obvious" Daisuke said as he shoved his hand on his pockets_

_"Why? What is wrong with my acting or attitude? Do I act crazy?" Sakura said jokingly as she tried not to laugh that hard._

_"You act different towards him. Why don't you just admit it?"_

_"Admit what?"_

_"That you liked him" Daisuke said as he looked at her straight in the eye._

_"..." Sakura was speechless. She just ignored it as if she didn't hear anything and just looked at the streets ahead . Daisuke only smiled at her reactions and stopped the topic of their conversations._

_To comfort her, Daisuke held her hand securely. Sakura was shocked at the gesture of the feeling of his cold hand made her shivered like she was outside as the clouds cry forever . She looked at the their hands intertwined and at his flawless pale face_

_XXX_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_I was drinking a coffee at the terrace trying to relaxed on the cold comforting air as I inhaled and exhaled it, as the bitter liquid touched my throat in a soothing way, just when I sensed Jiro came, I turned and said "Please take a sit."_

_"Yes master." Jiro said as he took a sit, as well as I._

_"No need for formalities, just help me okay?" Jiro only nodded with a big question mark on his face, trying to figure it out what was it._

_"My brother just called and he told me to find a fiancée in a month."I said as disappointment was visible on my pale face._

_"A fiancée at the age of seventeen, that just a bad luck and by the way, why do you have to get a fiancée just to inherit your father's business? " Jiro confessed_

_"Hn, that is how our culture works, if not the oldest brother, the other one should take over,but he should have a partner to help him out. Now that is the time that the fiancée thing will come up." I mumbled as Jiro looked at the foggy sky._

_"Hmm...You could just pick any girl from your job."_

_I shook his head. "I don't want to be stuck with a fan girl for the rest of my life."_

_"Then marry her for how many days? ... Weeks or months? Then divorce her."Jiro said as he looked at the onyx eyed raven guy._

_"My life is not a game." Isnapped at him._

_"Don't worry, I will help you find the girl of your dreams."Jiro said mockingly._

_I narrowed my eyebrows, and stood up as I said "What are you talking about?" I paused for awhile and continued "The point is I don't want a fiancée." As I sat again and looked at my own cell phone for awhile. As a thought ran through my mind, a smirk crept on my now playful face._

_"What's up with you?" Jiro asked_

_"I have an Idea." I said as I looked up at my butler. "A very good idea."_

_XXX_

_Mika's P.O.V_

_I spotted Sasuke and walked up to him as he asked me what am I doing here. Trying to look pathetic,_

_" Please Sasuke , please forgive me, I didn't meant to hurt you, the guy that I had talked to was just my best friend." I said pityingly. But the act was not effective._

_'How can I fool an Uchiha in just saying a words' I thought annoyingly due to my stupidity._

_He then shouted at me and said ""Who are you fooling? Me? Hah! You have guts! I'm not stupid, I had heard what you two was up to! Now get loss!" as he stormed out and left me._

_I was getting all the stares of the people inside, trying to put a whole on my head._

_'That bastard! I'll teach you some manner someday! You are going to be trapped!' I thought angrily._

_"What are you all looking huh?" I shouted at them and stormed out while I threw glares at them._

**-End-**

**Chapter 6**

**Meet the troubles halfway**

Sasuke was already waiting at the park. He kept on looking on his watch and said "One more minute and she is going to be late."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura try to took her hands back when she point at the small figure yet blurry figure of Sasuke standing right beside a cherry tree and said "Hey, look at that, It was Sasuke right?" as she looked at Daisuke's hazel orbs. She run as she said her goodbyes and thanks to Daisuke.

"Yah." it was the only thing that Daisuke said as he pocketed his hands and talk to himself ' I know she felt awkward awhile ago, that is why she retreated it back.' As he smirked while looking at her turned his back and walked solemnly at the opposite way. While Sakura was running until she reached Sasuke.

**ONE MINUTE HAS PASSED.**

He is still waiting as he decided to turn his back, but before that he spotted a hint shade of pink, he stopped his tracks and looked at the two people walking towards him.

'Why is this guy is always with Sakura? But why did I care?' His thought was interrupted as Sakura spoke up.

" Hey!" she panted, hands on her bent knees as she looked up on him and straighten her back and smiled.

"You are one minute late, don't you know that?" Sasuke said as he kept his gaze on his watch and started to walk.

"Hey! Where are you going!"Sakura asked annoyingly

"Bastard."She murmured as she kept her pace fast in order for her to catch him, when she was beside him, she remembered what they have talked at the phone earlier so she asked "Hey, why did you tell me to come over and meet you here?"

"..."

"Hey?"Sakura asked as she looked at him, but still he didn't answer.

"If You don't want to answer I'll better go."Sakura said as she turned her back, but before she walked away, a big yet soft hand hold her arms to stopped her.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

She asked me why she is here but I didn't answer that is why she decided to leave so I stopped her. She looked at me with those shinny emerald orbs as I noticed how innocent she is, I shook that thought out of my head and now my mind was set again to reality, now I am panicking 'What will I say ?How am I going to say this?' I questioned myself but when I am about to thinking a better way to say it I accidentally said "I need you to be my fiancée for one month."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was ready to leave when I felt a hand grabbed me, when I looked up at him to see how his face looked handsome under that warm light of a lamp that was hung in a cherry tree beside a side walk, I was stopped in my trance when I heard his voice .

**XXX**

My eyes widened , I tried to register what he had said , still it didn't sink in.

"WHAT!" I asked as if I didn't believe, well of course I took that as a joke "Geez. Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Why would I do that? Huh?" I said as I crossed my arms and looked at him. Now it is his time to talk.

"Because I said so." He said as he lower his head towards mine. I pulled back and yelled

"Who do you think you are? A prince? "

"Well I do look like a prince, don't you agree? Sasuke said while smirking

"Hah! In your dreams jerk!" Sakura said as she talked to herself silently 'Well he do look like.' She didn't noticed that a shade of pink was crept on her face.

"Liar and yeah you're blushing."Sasuke said while smirking as he started to walked and pocketed his hands leaving the embarrassed Haruno.

"No I'm not!" Sakura said angrily as her face became redder because the Uchiha noticed it. She fasten her pace to catch up, until they were beside with each other, Sakura noticed Sasuke was still smirking and it pissed her.

"And why me of all people? Why choose me? Will you stop smirking or else... or else" Sakura couldn't think of any excuse to threaten the Uchiha

"Or else what?"Sasuke said as he lower his head. Their forehead and nose was now touching until their lips were inches apart.

"Wh-what a-are you doing?"Sakura said with wide eyes. Still Sasuke continue as she continue to step backwards until her left feet touched the wall. 'Oh my, is he going to rape me' Sakura thought as her back slammed the wall gently and as she closed her eyes tightly

"No, I'm not going to do that. And yeah I choose you because I'm safe with you, because I know I will not fall in love with you and the same for you. "Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes snapped open and looked at him with wide yet frightened eyes. 'How did he knew? How can he read my mind? Tch! Can't fall in love with me, What do you think of me? Ugly? Bastard!'

"Because you are like an open book, easy to read. and I am not a bastard. " Sasuke said in her ears. Sasuke's breath and husky voice sent shivers to Sakura's spine. Sakura snapped her head sideways and yelled "What do you want from me?" Sasuke pulled back as Sakura straighten herself and glared at him.

"If you ever changed your mind call me. And if you accept the offer I'll give you lot of money to sustain your needs and you'll get it after the one month of pretending." Sasuke said as he started to walked off

Sakura was startled "Oi! Who said I'm going to changed my mind?And What do you think of me? A user? Hah! " She yelled at the retreating form of Sasuke Uchiha and saw him rode his big bike, she sighed then walked the way leading to her apartment . "I can't believe this person, just because he is rich, he can treat me like that? What a jerk!"Sakura hissed to herself but loud enough to hear by the dancing trees .

**XXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

While walking she remembered what had happened earlier, She blushed at the thought . "Arrrggghhh! Why am I blushing?"She said as she hit her head with her petite hands but not too strong then started to walked at the side walk together with the cherry trees decorated with beautiful lamps that illuminated the dark night.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I smirked as I remembered what had happened awhile ago, 'I nearly kissed her' I thought as I put my helmet on and rode off making a loud noise to quiet street of a long night.

When I reached home, Jiro opened the door for me and asked "What's up with you young master? It seem you are happy today?" I just smirked then went on the stairs, ready to have a peaceful sleep.

**XXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When I got home I flopped down the sofa and sighed. I stood up quickly when I remembered about Daisuke. "Where is he?" I searched through my apartment, doors to doors but there is no sign of him so I looked at the book then saw his pictures were there. "So he went back to the book again." I said as I put the book down in my table. I jumped due to surprise because my phone rung and I looked at the caller id, I answered it quickly when I saw Ino was calling.

"Hello, What is the matter pig." I said as I rummage through my refrigerator.

"I-I n-need y—hiccups your hiccups help hiccups."Ino said between her cries.

"Nani? Why are you crying, Who made you cry? Huh? Tell me , I'm gonna beat him into pulp."Sakura said as was still rummaging through the refrigerator.

"you didn't get it forehead It's like this our company need a big money"

"What? Why?"Sakura was stopped from what she is doing.

"Our company was bankrupted due to bad debts, and I don't want my parents to know this." Ino said as she started to cry again.

"How much you will need?" Sakura asked worriedly

A minute later

"WHAT! I don't have that money to help you , You know what I earned is just enough for my living, Geez What did you do? What are we going to do? Don't worry I'll help you , but for today just forget it and have a sleep okay?"Sakura said worriedly.

"Okay." Ino said as she ended the call.

"Where will I get that money?" Sakura questioned herself as she put both of her hands in her face. As something popped out of her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I need you to be my fiancée for one month. If you ever changed your mind call me. And if you accept the offer I'll give you lot of money to sustain your needs and you'll get it after the one month of pretending." Sasuke said as he started to walked off._

**End OF FLASHBACK**

**Okay! Finished! Hah! Sorry for not updating , I'm very busy this year. You know paper works and projects at school, geez high school life is difficult, anyways I plan to write chapter 7 this semester break.**

**-PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_When I got home I flopped down the sofa and sighed. I stood up quickly when I remembered about Daisuke. "Where is he?" I searched through my apartment, doors to doors but there is no sign of him so I looked at the book then saw his pictures were there. "So he went back to the book again." I said as I put the book down in my table. I jumped due to surprise because my phone rung and I looked at the caller id, I answered it quickly when I saw Ino was calling._

_"Hello, What is the matter pig." I said as I rummage through my refrigerator._

_"I-I n-need y—hiccups your hiccups help hiccups."Ino said between her cries._

_"Nani? Why are you crying, Who made you cry? Huh? Tell me , I'm gonna beat him into pulp."Sakura said as was still rummaging through the refrigerator._

_"you didn't get it forehead It's like this our company need a big money"_

_"What? Why?"Sakura was stopped from what she is doing._

_"Our company was bankrupted due to bad debts, and I don't want my parents to know this." Ino said as she started to cry again._

_"How much you will need?" Sakura asked worriedly_

_A minute later_

_"WHAT! I don't have that money to help you , You know what I earned is just enough for my living, Geez What did you do? What are we going to do? Don't worry I'll help you , but for today just forget it and have a sleep okay?"Sakura said worriedly._

_"Okay." Ino said as she ended the call._

_"Where will I get that money?" Sakura questioned herself as she put both of her hands in her face. As something popped out of her mind._

_FLASHBACK_

_"__I need you to be my fiancée for one month. If you ever changed your mind call me. And if you accept the offer I'll give you lot of money to sustain your needs and you'll get it after the one month of pretending." Sasuke said as he started to walked off._

_End OF FLASHBACK_

**-END-**

**CHAPTER 7**

"No way I'm going to accept his offer."Sakura hissed as she sighed in frustration and said, "But Ino needs the money and I already told her that I will help her." She stood up and went to her bed and sleep as she closed the light, when she fall asleep, there at her table laid her draft book that begun to turned pages on itself as it stopped, a bright light formed and Daisuke came out. As this happens Sakura stirred lightly in her bed as Daisuke came closer to her and sat beside her. "You're still beautiful when sleeping." Daisuke reached for her porcelain face as he held it and caressed it with his calloused hands. He stayed like that for awhile, then he stood up and kissed her forehead. When he is about to leave he heard a small voice, he turned again, he saw Sakura's lip is moving and said, "Sasuke..."

"You really do love him don't you? Maybe not love, but you are interested towards him?" Daiduke said as he gave a true smile. "But I won't let that guy hurt you. If ever you both will be a couple, If he ever hurt you, I'll surely take you from him." He said as he again took his leave.

**XXX**

As Sakura opened her eyes, She tried to remember her dreams as she walked towards her kitchen and opened her refrigerator and took out the cold water and placed it on the table. She then walked towards at the end of the room and reached for the cabinet and took out a glass. She walked towards the table together with the glass on her right hand and poured herself a cold glass of water and drunk it as she sat on a chair. She then reached for the bread on the basket that was in front of her. When she was about to take a bite, the images of her dreams popped out of her mind. She nearly dropped the bread on her hand due to shocked, but hopefully she catched it before it touched the ground . "Why is that bastard was on my dreams, also Daisuke? Oh! And why does Daisuke k—kiss my forehead and telling that that bastard and I will be a couple? Was he insane of thinking that way?" She stuttered. "Why am I blushing? What Daisuke thought will never ever going to happen! " She yelled at herself as she emphasize the never ever word. Her train of thoughts was stopped when her phone rang. She picked it and answered, " Hello, Sakura speaking , How can I help you?"

"Sakura It's me, Ino, can I come to your house?" Ino said.

"Oh! Ohayou! And Yah you can."Sakura said as she finished the last piece of the bread she was eating earlier. "Thanks forehead!" Ino said cheerfully.

"You know that my house is always open for you pig."

"I'll be right there, a second or so."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."Sakura said as she said her goodbyes and ended the call.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As soon the sun light struck through my face, I felt the warm on my face. I opened my eyes as I sat up in my bed and checked on my cell phone at the table that is near on my bed. _'Why was she still not calling me? Was she that serious not to accept my offer? God I hope she will if not, where would I find someone like her, a person where I am safe that I will not fall in love and vice versa.'_ Ithought for a moment and got up and took a shower. A minute passed, I opened the door of my bathroom and went out as I walked towards my cabinet to picked for clothes, since I do not have a work, I just put my usual clothes, a black t –shirt and a shorts. I took my cell phone in the same table and just held it while watching, hoping that Sakura would give me a ring.

**XXX**

**One hour later**

A knocked was heard at the Haruno residence, Sakura then opened the door. Upon opening the door, Sakura saw her best friend standing in front of her with her luggage. Ino then threw a hug on Sakura. As Ino entered the house, Sakura noticed the luggage that ino was holding, " What are those?" She asked while pointing at the luggage. "Err clothes, because I'm going to stay in your house." Ino said sadly. Sakura noticed it and asked worriedly "Why, What happened to your house?"

"My parents found out. They said that If I'm not going to fix it, I cannot go back home." Ino said with a low tone. Sakura then asked her to sit on the dinner table.

"What! But how?" Sakura asked as she prepared a glass of water for her friend.

"My PA told them, but I can't blame my PA, if she wouldn't tell the truth, she will be fire. And besides, I'm the one who is at fault."

"Sorry to hear that. So that means that you are fired by your parents? Oh! By the way have you eaten breakfast already?"

"Yes and yeah I haven't eaten anything yet since I left home."

"Ah! Want some bread?" Sakura asked as she handed the bread to Ino. Ino accepted it and ate it while eating , "Hey forehead, when can we start to find higher Jobs, for me to pay the money loses of my parent's company?"

"Oh, about that, someone offered me a job."

"What kind of job is that?" Ino said as she drunk a glass of water.

"Ermm .. he told me that if I will be pretending to be his fiancée for one month." Sakura looked at her lap as Ino screamed, "What! Let me guess was that Sasuke?"

"H—How did you know?" Sakura stuttered as Ino eyed her teasingly.

"Because, Sasuke was the only guy that you always meet accidentally, and he is the only one guy you met except for Sai and Daisuke. And Daisuke can't be asking you since he is from the book ." Ino said smilingly and said again "Why don't you accept it?"

"I don't want." Sakura said as she poured herself a water.

"Why?"

"What if I accept it, then he would look at me as a user, and I don't like it." Sakura said as she raised her hand to her mouth to drink the water then placed it again on the table.

"Just go for it, anyways what if after the one month of pretending, you two will be a true couple?"

"No way!"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! Sakura." Ino said pleadingly, her obsidian orbs became watery as she pouted her shinny lips.

"Fine I'll do it! If it wasn't for you..." Sakura said as she reached for her cell phone. She dialled the number of Sasuke as Ino came to her side and asked her "What are you doing?"

"Calling him." before Ino can speak again, Sakura started to talked to the other line of the phone.

"Sakura, Have you think about the offer?"a deep voice was heard on the other line.

"I—um well umm—yah!" Sakura said while Ino put her ears near the phone.

"..."Sasuke didn't answer because he was teasing her

"Why aren't you saying anything? Was the offer off?"

"So you are interested." Sasuke smirked, thinking that if he continue to tease her, eventually she would change her mind. Knowing her attitudes.

"O—of course n—not ! It's – it's just that my friend needs the money. That is why I'm accepting your offer." Sakura can tell that Sasuke was smirking. She said was she have to said, but proudly as possible but still she felt embarrassed knowing that she ate what she had said to him last time they met.

"Hn, just meet me at the konoha park tomorrow." Sasuke said as he ended the call.

"What did he said?" Ino said excitedly as she noticed a light pink crept on Sakura's cheeks and again she asked, "Are you feeling alright or are you blushing?" As Ino finished the last words she smiled teasingly at Sakura.

"No!" Sakura protested.

"Then what?" Ino pointing a finger at her and said "Just admit it forehead you like him."

"No way! I just remember something."

"Fine. You said so." As Ino continue to eat some of the breads. But Sakura, well what is on her head?

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why would I do that? Huh?" I said as I crossed my arms and looked at him. Now it is his time to talk._

_"Because I said so." He said as he lower his head towards mine. I pulled back and yelled_

_"Who do you think you are? A prince? "_

_"Well I do look like a prince, don't you agree? Sasuke said while smirking_

_"Hah! In your dreams jerk!" Sakura said as she talked to herself silently 'Well he do look like.' She didn't noticed that a shade of pink was crept on her face._

_"Liar and yeah you're blushing."Sasuke said while smirking as he started to walked and pocketed his hands leaving the embarrassed Haruno._

_"No I'm not!" Sakura said angrily as her face became redder because the Uchiha noticed it. She fasten her pace to catch up, until they were beside with each other, Sakura noticed Sasuke was still smirking and it pissed her._

_"And why me of all people? Why choose me? Will you stop smirking or else... or else" Sakura couldn't think of any excuse to threaten the Uchiha_

_"Or else what?"Sasuke said as he lower his head. Their forehead and nose was now touching until their lips were inches apart._

_"Wh-what a-are you doing?"Sakura said with wide eyes. Still Sasuke continue as she continue to step backwards until her left feet touched the wall. 'Oh my, is he going to rape me' Sakura thought as her back slammed the wall gently and as she closed her eyes tightly_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura's face gets redder and redder, She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ino said, "You really like him. This is the first time I saw you like that towards the opposite gender."

Sakura widened her eyes and didn't protested to what Ino had said. She just kept quiet and looked at her friend while eating a bread, but a moment later she spoke "Stop it will ya!" as she grabbed the bread that was on Ino's hand and took a bite. Ino was surprised by the action of her companion, but in the end looked at each other's eyes and laugh hard.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As Jiro brought the food inside my room , he noticed me and said, "Young master, waiting for someone to call you?" I stared at him and said,

"Hn, how did you know about that?" as I took the tray from his hand and put it on my side table.

"Well it is strange, you didn't like texting or anything that will involve phone activity."

"..."

"Young master about what brother told you? Have you already-"

"Yah, I've already convinced her." I said as I eat my food. I noticed Jiro's confused face and he asked me again, "Convinced? Her?"

"Yah, her name is Haruno Sakura, she has strange pink hair and personality, she is too way dfferent from the other girls. So I convinced her to be my fiancée for a month." Sasuke said as he drunk an orange juice and saying it like it was not a big deal.

"But that was too dangerous, what if she-"

"She fall in love? Of course not we had a deal."

"Feelings won't be stopped. Just make sure that after this agreement, there won't be hurt, especially that Sakura."

"Hn.."Sasuke handed the tray to Jiro, as Jiro leaved the room.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

What Jiro told me awhile ago kept on repeating on my head. _"Feelings won't be stopped. Just make sure that after this agreement, there won't be hurt, especially that Sakura." _

'_Well, I have to make sure that we both don't have feeling for each other as the agreement goes on for one month. I have to do something for her to hate me and not love me, I don't want to stuck with a girl like that in my whole life.' _I thought as I was staring out of space in the dimly room.

"Why am I caring for that girl, if she is hurt then I don't care! She knew from the start that feelings involve in this agreement is not allowed. Damn it!" I said as I flopped down my bed, staring at the ceiling as her face flashed on my mind. 'What is so special about you? Why are you always on my mind?'

"I hate it! Hate this feeling!" I yelled as I decided to sleep.

**XXX**

**Jiro's P.O.V**

Before I completely left the and went to the kitchen. I listen to Young master's door. "Young master, really is interested to that Sakura. But he kept on denying it." I murmured as I shook my head lightly and smiled.

**Done! What do you think will Sasuke going to tolerate his feelings towards her? What is he going to do when he or Sakura will have feeling towards each other? ^_^!**

**- ****Pinkish****Green****17****Chicken****Head****-**


	8. The Big Deal

**Recap:**

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_What Jiro told me awhile ago kept on repeating on my head.__"Feelings won't be stopped. Just make sure that after this agreement, there won't be hurt, especially that Sakura."_

_'__Well, I have to make sure that we both don't have feeling for each other as the agreement goes on for one month. I have to do something for her to hate me and not love me, I don't want to stuck with a girl like that in my whole life.'__I thought as I was staring out of space in the dimly room._

_"Why am I caring for that girl, if she is hurt then I don't care! She knew from the start that feelings involve in this agreement is not allowed. Damn it!" I said as I flopped down my bed, staring at the ceiling as her face flashed on my mind. 'What is so special about you? Why are you always on my mind?'_

_"I hate it! Hate this feeling!" I yelled as I decided to sleep._

_XXX_

_Jiro's P.O.V_

_Before I completely left the and went to the kitchen. I listen to Young master's door. "Young master, really is interested to that Sakura. But he kept on denying it." I murmured as I shook my head lightly and smiled._

**-END-**

**Chapter 8**

**The Big Deal**

**Mika's P.O.V**

"He though I already stopped? Well He's wrong."I said as I sit next to Kabuto as he gave me a glass of wine.

"So what is your next plan?" Kabuto said as he nuzzle my neck but was interrupted as someone walked to our room. As I smirked and got up from seat.

"You will follow him." I said as I gave the investigator the picture and the address and the agency where he worked.

"But make sure that you will not be seen, Sasuke Uchiha was a good observer, and don't let your eyes off him. Report everything you new about him. You may now go and I'll give the money when you gave me information. Get going Koichi, you might not be able to follow him from his home, he is always going out early." I said as Koichi exited the dark room as I crossed my arms near my chest and walked to the window as I heard someone talked.

"So that was your new plan." Kabuto walked to me and hug me from behind as kissed me and I was caught off guard.

In between the kisses I said " I will make sure will get what we want."

**End of Mika's P.O.V**

**XXX**

Sasuke was seating at the end of the table, staring in to space as his mobile phone vibrated. He picked it up and opened the message, a smile crept on his face as he saw **her** name.

"_What time are we going to meet?" _His smile grew wider upon reading the message .

"_Persistent are we?"_ he replied as the maids brought his breakfast and vowed before exiting the room. He ate some fruits as he mobile phone vibrated again, he opened and read the message.

"_Of course not! I just want this to be over ! Jerk ass!" _ after opening the message he decided to call her. As he dialed the phone number and put it near his ear, an angelic voice was heard.

"Hello?" Sakura asked

"Hn, to be over huh? Well, let me say this to you, it's a month of pretending. Do you think it is that easy. Just don't eat breakfast, I'll treat you to something you have never been before."

"Why would I listen to you? If I want to eat I'll eat and I don't need your orders your highness!" She yelled while putting an emphasis on the last word.

Sasuke's ears cringed as he put the phone away from his ears as she yelled in the other line, when he put it back he immediately talk to her " I am your highness? Well, you better not eat. And yeah maybe 10:30 sharp before lunch." He said mockingly as he ended the conversation without waiting for her answers, for he knew she will protest ,complain for him being rude and he is sure that she will call him a jack ass, bastard or whatever foul words will slip on her beautiful mouth.

**XXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I just finished eating my breakfast when I remember that I will meet him at the park, but then again, I don't know what time are we going to meet, as I remember he didn't told me. As I took my phone and texted him.

"_What time are we going to meet?" _I typed as I send it, while I was waiting for his reply, I opened the television to watch some news. After a five minutes of waiting my phone, illuminated . I took it and opened the message.

"_Persistent are we?"_

as I read, my blood rush through my veins as I was ready to explode. But I told myself that I would I waste my beautiful day just because of him, so I chilled and answered him. After that my phone begun to vibrate and answered it

"Hello?" I asked

"Hn, to be over huh? Well, let me say this to you, it's a month of pretending. Do you think it is that easy. Just don't eat breakfast, I'll treat you to something you have never been before."

I was startled at first but then my blood started to boil, who does he think he is as I yelled "Why would I listen to you? If I want to eat I'll eat and I don't need your orders your highness!" I yelled while putting an emphasis on the last word.

" I am your highness? Well, you better not eat. And yeah maybe 10:30 sharp before lunch." He said mockingly. Ha this guy is really getting on my nerves who does he think he is? When I'm about to yell at him he ended the conversation.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh! Bastard!" I said as I turne the television off and headed to the bathroom. I was washing my hair when I remembered what he said _"Hn, to be over huh? Well, let me say this to you, it's a month of pretending. Do you think it is that easy. Just don't eat breakfast, I'll treat you to something you have never been before."_

I was putting a shampoo and put it on my head and questioned myself " Is it going to be that hard? And hell yeah I'm not going to listen to him, what am I? His slave! No way! I will eat if I want!" as I turned the shower off and wrapped my towel around my wet body and go get some clothes to wear.

As I went to the kitchen I opened the refrigerator and was shocked. I just remember that I forgot to go to supermarket to buy groceries. "Now what will I do?" I said as I sighed and do nothing but obey him, because there is no way that I can go to grocery because it is already ten o'clock in the morning, going in that park will take me thirty minutes because I don't have a damn car! And I know him, he doesn't want to wait. What a day" I sighed as took my bag and went to Konoha park.

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was going ready and drove my motorcycle and headed at the park, when I get there she wasn't there. "It is still ten o'clock, so it's okay" he said as he looked at his hand clock. He sit on a bench while waiting. Thirty minutes had passed, still she wasn't there, as he started to get pissed and decided to give her a call, he reached to his pockets and when he was about to call her a pink haired girl run towards him wearing a simple t shirt and a ragged pants and sneakers and stopped before him and breathes heavily as her hands where on her knees , her back was bend.

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Huhuhu, Sorry, I'm late." She said as she straightened up.

"No, you're not, you're just in time." He said as he grabbing her hand and handed her a helmet.

"No way! I'm not going to ride that thing!" she yelled as she looked at the motorcycle, like it is some kind of a monster. I laugh at her as her eyes was diverted to mine, sending daggers at me. _'like it would hit me.' _I laugh harderand harder as I felt something hard went to my stomach and said nothing.

"hahaha~ It's not funny, what if I fell huh? And yeah I don't trust you." She said as she mimicked sasuke's voice when he laugh and yelled at him as she looked the other way.

'She sure hit hard even if she is a small girl, hn interesting.' He said to himself and smirked.

"What are you smirking, idiot!" as she was caught off guard. Last thing she knew she was standing on a hard ground and know the she was place on the motorcycle's back and Sasuke put the helmet on her, because he want to make fun of her e put the helmet the other way around, the transparent glass where you can see the road was placed on the back of her head, and she yelled " Hey! Don't you dare start the engine!" but Sasuke didn't bother to obey her as he started Sakura yelled "Hey! I said do not start the engine! And what are you, don't you know how to put helmets on? Jerk!" when she was about to fix the helmet on her head Sasuke drove making Sakura to squeal and grabbed Sasuke's waist faster for her not to fall. Sasuke was watching her from side mirror and smiling widely and imagining her frightened face because she was yelling like crazy for him to slow down and calling him a jerk in numerous times.

Sasuke stopped at a fine restaurant, he took off his jacket and helmet and got off to his motorcycle as he heard Sakura "Hay~ It's good that it stops."

As he walked to her and took her helmet and her hair flew in every direction which is to Sasuke is sexy. Sakura was shocked to see light of her life again because she thought she was going to die when she rode to this thing, she nervously got off the big black bike and glared at him as he was about to yelled at him he walked off coolly, she wondered for a while and yelled "hey where do you think you're going!" As she followed him at a fine dining. When they entered, Sakura's eyes widened as her emerald orbs met a chandelier hanging at a high ceiling with full of yellow lights. She asked him "what are we doing in here? Besides I'm not hungry." As her stomach growled, enough for Sasuke to hear it and smirk at her as she blushed. The waiter led them to their seats and gave them the menu. Sakura begun browsing as she read every price_. 'So expensive! Who would drink a water that cost 244.19 yen?' _ As she leaned forward and place the menu beside her face so that no one will hear her or look at her, Sasuke gave her a questioning look when she started asking " Are we really going to eat here? I mean it is too expensive." Sasuke leaned closer also. Sakura blushed at their positioned and pushed herself away and sit properly.

"Yes we are, and didn't I tell you? I'm going to treat you. And don't worry you don't have to pay for it in the future, besides it is for you for accepting my offer just promise me you'll do the job well." Sasuke said as he closed the menu and leaned back as he called the waiter and ordered. When the waiter came he asked "What do you want to order sir?"

"Can I have a two order of fish floss for sushi meal and a yakinikudon." The waiter said as he wrote the orders, then the waiter looked at sakura and asked "ma'am?" The said girl was still looking at the menu not owing what to order. "I don't know what to order Sasuke." Sasuke then told the waiter to have the same and for the drinks Sasuke ordered a red wine while Sakura orederd a bottle of water. When the foods came and was placed to their tables, the waiter vowed and made his leave.

"So, what brought you to accept my offer?" Sasuke said as he took a sip on his glass and looked at his companion in front of him.

"I don't want you to think that I'm a user and worse of all a social climber, It's just that my friend Ino badly needs a money, so there is none other thing that I can do to help her." She said as she took a bite of her food.

"Aa, oi be careful you might chocked, and didn't you tell me that you won't take my orders?" sasuke smirked after remembering their earlier conversation.

"_Hn, to be over huh? Well, let me say this to you, it's a month of pretending. Do you think it is that easy. Just don't eat breakfast, I'll treat you to something you have never been before."_

"_Why would I listen to you? If I want to eat I'll eat and I don't need your orders your highness!" She yelled while putting an emphasis on the last word._

Sakura chocked and reached for her water to drink. "It'!" she said fast and blushed when Sasuke begun to laugh the hell out of his life.

"You-you always do- hahha – this kind of talking when- hahahaha – when you are embarrassed of something hahahah!" He said in between of his laughs. _'This is the first time I saw him laugh,and hell yeah he is more handsome when laughing.'_ Sakura then pushed that thought away and backed to the reality. Sakura tightened her grips on the spoon and fork and yelled "Will you stopped laughing you dumbass!" then lasting she knew all the customers where looking at her even Sasuke stops laughing and after it she turned her eyes to Sasuke. Only to see him holding his laugh. When he was about to laugh, Sakura stuffed her beef on Sasuke's mouth for him to shut up and it did worked.

"So, hahha here is the deal hahaha." Sasuke said as he lie low and drunk his wine. And begun to get serious.

"First we should not have feeling for each other even after this drama, second you do your job and I will to, third I will only give the money after this. Deal?" sasuke said as he rested his chin on his right hand, elbow resting on the table.

"No!" Sasuke was shocked at thisbut he didn't let his emotion let others see especially this girl in front of him and said to himself 'What does she want know? If only I knew she is this kind of girl then I wouldn't have to push through this.'

"I do have a deal also, first, no kiss only hugs, second don't you ever look on other girls when your parents know we are engaged because that would bring a lot of trouble and I don't want my image to be ruined just because of this small agreement." She said while her hands folded near her chest. Sasuke was relieved 'She is different after all' he said to himself and forward his hand and Sakura took it and have a hand shake as a symbol of sealing a deal. They finish their food and Sasuke asked the waiter to give them their bills and Sasuke paid for it and they both walked out of the door.

"Thank you for the dinner." Sakura said as she smiled and was ready to walked the other way when a hand grabbed her.

"there's no need to walk, I'll drive you home." Sasuke said as he handed her helmet, as she get hold of it she put it away from him remembering what he did in the park, Sasuke knew her action and just smiled at her childish action and said "Get on." As he started the engine and waited for Sakura to placed her hands on his waist before he drove. As he drove he can see Sakura from behind remembering her smile awhile ago._ 'That is the first time I saw her smile and_ _it is beautiful, it fits her face, it also makes her gentle.'_ As he eyed her secretly as Sakuras hair was flying in every directions and again it was sexy to sasuke but he pushed all the thoughts of it remembering thie deals.

"_First we should not have feeling for each other even after this drama, second you do your job and I will to, third I will only give the money after this. Deal?" sasuke said as he rested his chin on his right hand, elbow resting on the table._

**XXX**

Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura's place and she got off as she handed him his helmet that she recently used. Sasuke took it and took his helmet off also and got off and put them under the seats. As Saskura thanked him again and vowed and was waiting for him to leave but Sasuke got closer and closer to Sakura.

"W-what are y-yy-ou doing? I-II-I thought you do understand that there is no kiss!" Sakura yelled so that Sasuke would stop to his tracks and it did. He smiled at her frightened yet blushing face and leaned closer, ignoring her yells and said a goodbye to her ears that send a shiver down to her spine that she pushed him away. "Just go home badass!"

As Sasuke was pushed towards his motorcycle he then jump on and start the engine and winked at Sakura. Sakura then opened the door ,sit at the sofa and thought of Sasuke's actions. " I don't what he was thinking, awhile ago he said no feeling for each other now and even after this agreement, now he is acting like a playboy! Agggrrgg! It's hard to predict that guy! Whatever happens, don't you fall in love with him ha, Sakura?" She then went to her room to get an extra money and headed to the near supermarket and shopped for her groceries, it is already five in the afternoon when she get back to her house then she cooked for her dinner tonight and she eats and wash the dishes after and took a bath and went to her bedroom and combed her hair then to her bed, she put her blanket to herself and sighed "This is a long tiring day, good for me to sleep early." She smiled then her eyes got heavy and fall did they know, someone was watching them since they are in the restaurant.

**Koichi's P.O.V**

When Sasuke was near to Sakura in the restaurant I took some pictures behind the bush to get some evidence and I wanted to know what they were talking about but I can't go inside. the only sit that was empty was just beside the Uchiha, and it's not safe, so I decided to wait for them to go out. When they did, I followed them and when I was brought up to the pink girl's house I also took pictures to get evidences but I can't hear them as I remembered what Ms. Mika had said to me earlier.

**Flashback**

_"But make sure that you will not be seen, Sasuke Uchiha was a good observer, and don't let your eyes off him. Repoert everything you new about him. You may now go, Koichi." Mika said _

**End of Flashback**

**What will be the reaction of Mika about Sasuke closeness to Sakura? Will she be able to get rid of Sakura and have Sasuke to herself? What will she do to Sakura? **

**-****PinkishGreen17ChickenHead-**


	9. Recording True colors?

**Recap:**

_Koichi's P.O.V_

_When Sasuke was near to Sakura in the restaurant I took some pictures behind the bush to get some evidence and I wanted to know what they were talking about but I can't go inside. the only sit that was empty was just beside the Uchiha, and it's not safe, so I decided to wait for them to go out. When they did, I followed them and when I was brought up to the pink girl's house I also took pictures to get evidences but I can't hear them as I remembered what Ms. Mika had said to me earlier._

_Flashback_

_"But make sure that you will not be seen, Sasuke Uchiha was a good observer, and don't let your eyes off him. Repoert everything you new about him. You may now go, Koichi." Mika said_

_End of Flashback_

_**-END-**_

**Chapter 9**

**Recording True colors?**

**Mika's P.O.V**

"What! This can't be happening, he really is serious about this ugly witch!" I said as my hands were trembling as I looked at these disgusting pictures and threw it away from me. Kabuto then picked it up the moment he entered our room. He studied it and said " It seem that they are in love, but-" Kabuto was cut off because of Mika's ranging anger.

"I know you are a photographer who can capture someone's feelings, but that can't happen in a short period of time. Especially Sasuke, he can't have a feeling for a women whom he just met a week ago, so what you are saying might be wrong . And I'm sure that Sasuke still can't forget about me, I mean we just broke up! How can he just replaced me! How dare him!" I said angrily as I sit and kabuto sit with me in the sofa.

"What if this is fake?" He said as he placed the pictures in the center table

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I was going to say that earlier but you don't let me finish .Look at them they are sweet, but something is wrong about this picture it seem that they are hiding something. Especially**HIM.**" Kabuto said as he studied the picture where Sasuke and Sakura in the restaurant.

" What should they hide? Huh?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"That is what we are going to find out." Kabuto said as he rested his head in the sofa and relaxed.

I flipped my mobile phone and contacted Koichi, I waited and when I heard him in the other line,

"Hello?"

"It's me Mika, if you ever spot them together, get closer to them to record everything they are talking about and as much as possible act normal, don't you ever act suspicious. Wear something casual so that Sasuke won't doubt about who you are. And before your next mission, come here first I'll give you a tape recorder, and some money. Understood?" I said as I tapped my long nails on top of the glass table in the dining room.

"Hai!" As Koichi ended the conversation. As I walked closer to the window to get a nice view of the city.

'_Hah! I won't stop until you get out of my way pinky!'_ as an evil smirk plastered on my face, and kabuto giggled darkly in a silent room.

**XXX**

**Koichi's P.O.V**

'I must get going to get that tape and money so that I can wait for the Uchiha to come out of his house.' He thought as he dressed myself in to a gray polo shirt and a jeans.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**BBBBZZZZZZZ! BAAAAAAGGHHHHH!**

'_Who the hell is calling this time?'_ I thought as I reached for my phone in the bedside table, I reached for it and can't find it. "That's it!" I got up and was alarmed that my phone wasn't there, the moment I looked at the floor I freaked out and said "Oh shit!" As I picked up my shattered phone but good thing it is still working. And I big smile was on my face when I learned that my phone was okay!

'_Hah! My phone still works, really worth buying for a million dollars.'_

**_XXX_**

I checked who called me earlier, when I saw the caller's name, "Aniki." Was the only word slip on my mouth. I went to my wash room and took a bath and waited for my Aniki to call again. When I went down stairs to have a breakfast, my phone vibrated, I picked it up.

"What do you want?" I asked him as the voice in the other line replied,

"Is that the way you talked to your brother?"

"Spill it!" As I sipped on my coffee and put it down.

"Now now, feisty are we, foolish little brother?"

"Don't call me that!" My blood was reaching its point as I heard him laugh and for calling me a foolish. _'Damn him'_

"I just called you to ask you if you are ready this Friday, for the party?" Itachi's tone was getting serious, so did Sasuke.

"What was that party for?" Asking his brother with a confuse tone.

"For you and your fiancée , well you can call that a welcoming party for the both of you or just her in the family. And yeah, mom was excited to see her, you only have four days to get ready. So I'll just see you in Okinawa island, the venue? Our vacation house and the party starts at 10:30 in the evening. Good luck brother!" Itachi then hanged up. I sighed, thinking of a new plan to make our relationship be in act and not be caught by my meddler brother. _'This would be a long tiring day.'_As I picked my phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"It's me Sasuke, we have something to discuss and it is very important."

"Huh! What do you mean?"

"I'll pick you up today, so better get ready because I'm on my way now." I said as I hanged up and went to my car and drove towards Sakura's place.

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V**

**XXX**

**Koichi's P.O.V**

"He's going now." I said as I heard Ms. Mika's voice.

"Follow him, remember don't act stupid and suspicious." Mika said as she hanged up.

I put my phone down and started the engine to follow him.

**End of Koichi's P.O.V**

**XXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was going to have a bath when my phone rang and I picked it up.

"It's me Sasuke, we have something to discuss and it is very important."

"Huh! What do you mean?" I asked a little bit scared_. 'Why he sound so serious? Is there something wrong?'_

"I'll pick you up today, so better get ready because I'm on my way now."

"oka-y" I said when I realized that he already ended the conversation.

"Jerk!"

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

**XXX**

"Woahh! The water was cold, and it felt great! How much I wanted to stay there inside, I can't because he might come now." Sakura said as she stepped out of her bath room with a towel only hugging her body. Then someone barged in and _'Oh my! I need to hide now!'_

"Arrrrggggghhhhhh! You jerk! Who told you to go inside? Huh! Get out! And- and don't look pervert!" she quickly hid behind the door.

"I-I-I didn't, I—a your door was- aa—open so – I thought—aa - I didn't know you were taking a bath, yah that's what I'm saying, yah right that is probably iiii-iiit!" Sasuke yelled as an empty pail was coming right through him as he dodged it, but a bottle of shampoo was coming through him and he didn't notice it so after he dodged the pail, when he straightened his back and turned his head towards Sakura's direction a shampoo hit his head hard.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" He yelled angrily as he remembered that he was not in place to get angry. Before he knew it, more bottles flying towards his directions, so he quickly reached at the front door and went outside and slammed the door, right after that the bottles hit the door and there came her screams "PERVERT!"

'_Oh hell! What if someone see me? And Sakura kept on yelling like that, I have to save my face before that happens. Oh how I want to make her shut up.'_

"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked outside the door.

"NO!" She yelled .

_'I'm dead last right now_.' Sasuke though as he knew that Sakura was really angry right now. He sweat dropped at the thought of it.

Sakura then went out of her house and glared at Sasuke suspiciously.

"Did you see something?" she said as both hands where on her hips.

"What something?" Sasuke said as his ears turned red at the images his mind making.

_(Sakura only in her towels and was wet and her hair was dumped and dripping wet due to her taking a shower.)_

"You know what that something means!"Sakura's cheeks get redder and redder because of embarrassment.

"I didn't see anything." Sasuke said honestly as Sakura was ready to punch him and he immediately said "Yes!, I really didn't see anything, I promise!"

" Good! And forget it!" Sakura said as she walked towards the car and get on. Sasuke sighted in relief for he knew he is still alive. At the dark side someone was eyeing them.

**XXX**

Sasuke sit in front of Sakura and ordered the same food they ordered the last time they ate here. Same goes to Sakura.

"So? Why are we here again?" Sakura asked him, remembering their earlier conversation. Before Sasuke answered the waiter came and gave them their drinks and went off. As a blond long haired guy in gray shirt and jeans passed by and sit at the other end of the restaurant but still near them.

" I let you came here to talk about our plans." Sasuke said as a pale hands set the recorder.

"Plans? What plans? What for?" Sakura said as he looked up only to see the waiter with their foods and placed it to their tables and vowed before exiting.

"Here is the plan, you and I are going to the party in Friday night to meet my parents, and I'm planning to go there tomorrow because it takes three days to get there. We are going to use a yacht. So packed your things after this lunch." Sasuke said as he eat his meal.

"Party? For what?" Sakura said as she drunk the water in front of her because he was making her nervous.

"Aa, the party was for you to meet my parents. A welcoming party at Okinawa Island in our vacation house . So get your act together and we could be just fine, act smoothly so that they believe us that we are real fiancée and fiancé. And by the time we get their avoid my intriguing brother, he'll ask you until we are caught. Understood?"

"Bu-but Can we just—"

"No buts, you want this to end right? So do your job and I'll do mine and the rules, don't worry I still don't forget about it. Oh yah before we go do you have an evening party dress? Because if not we can shop today. And I'll pick you up eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Got it?" Sasuke said as he signaled to the waiter to come and pay for the foods.

"Ya—yah! I do have." Sakura said worriedly.

"Good." Sasuke said as he placed the bills on the counter

Sakura stood up after Sasuke placed the bills on the counter and went outside the restaurant and drove Sakura home. Right after they left, the recorder stops. As Koichi got up with an evil smile was placed on his pale face and went to his car and drove separate ways towards Mika's place.

**XXX**

"oh my! What am I going to do? Okay calm down Sakura calm down don't panicked." Sakura said to herself as she dialed Ino's number with trembling hands.

"hello, Ino Yamanka speaking."

"Ino! I need your help!" Sakura said releasing all her emotions since Sasuke left her in her house.

"What! What! What happened?" Ino said worriedly.

"Sasuke!"

"What did he do to you?" Ino asked angrily. And can't wait to Sakura to spit it all out. And the guy, if he do something to her best friend, she'll chopped his balls to pieces and rip his head off.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes! What did he do to you?" Ino get confused yet irritated because Sakura was redundantly telling only his name and not spilling everything.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes! Sasuke, what about him? Spill!" Ino yelled as Sakura put the phone away from her ears because of Ino's loud voice.

"He told me to come with him tomorrow and going to meet his parents this Friday night and have to act like a couple."

"Then that's good!" Ino said and Sakura can tell that she was smiling widely up to her ears.

"What good? What is they caught us? How about my dignity?"

"Sasuke was there to save you. Duh!" Ino said as she rolled her eyes and was signing some papers.

"I hope so." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Oh Sakura can I come?" Ino asked excitedly hoping Sakura will allow her

"How the hell did I know?" Sakura said as she was backed to reality

"Because you are with him" Ino said obviously.

"I'll just ask him okay."

"Okay but I promise I won't bug the two of you ! Haah"

"There is nothing going on between us okay?"Sakura said annoyingly.

"Fine~ bye forehead! I have something to do." As Ino hanged up so did Sakura.

Sakura then texted Sasuke if she could bring Ino with her. After a few minutes of waiting Sasuke then replied and said yes. Sakura then texted Ino that she can come and tell her that she should be at Sakura's place before eight o'clock in the morning. Sakura was happy because she won't be left behind in the party because Ino was there, even if Sasuke was with her she still feel shy to him, so it was really good thing to hear that Ino can come. Because of that Sakura smiled and texted Sasuke.

"_Thank you for letting her come. :D"_

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

She was asking me if her friend could come, why not? She might feel out of place to that party. Five minutes had passed and I was still waiting for her reply so I decided to went to wash room and relaxed to my bathtub when my phone vibrated, I opened the message and saw her name and the text.

"_Thank you for letting her come. :D"_

A real smile was plastered on my face as I read it.

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V**

**XXX**

**Mika's P.O.V**

"Good job Koichi. You may now go and here is your money." I said as I handed him his money.

"No problem Ms. Mika." As Koichi accepted the money and went out of the room.

Mika then listen to what Koichi had recorded.

"_Plans? What plans? What for?"_

"_Here is the plan, you and I are going to the party in Friday night to meet my parents, and I'm planning to go there tomorrow because it takes 3 days to get there. We are going to use a yacht. So packed your things after this lunch."_

"_Party? For what?"_

"_Aa, the party was for you to meet my parents. A welcoming party at Okinawa Island in our vacation house . So get your act together and we could be just fine, act smoothly so that they believe us that we are real fiancée and fiancé. And by the time we get their avoid my intriguing brother, he'll ask you until we are caught. Understood?"_

"_Bu-but Can we just—"_

"_No buts, you want this to end right? So do your job and I'll do mine and the rules, don't worry I still don't forget about it. Oh yah before we go do you have an evening party dress? Because if not we can shop today. And I'll pick you up eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Got it?"_

"_Ya—yah! I do have."_

"_Good."_

Mika the pushed the stop button and said

"Now I have something to let you down pinky, you and Sasuke's plans won't happen, sorry Sasuke but I have to do this for the two of us." An evil smile was crept on her ugly face.

"I should get an invitation to go to that party, I should call Itachi." Mika said as she dialed Itachi's number.

**Thanks for reading my new chapter. Please review, so that it can help me improve my grammar. Thank you :D**

**PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	10. SPG (Strong Parental Guidance)

**Sasuke: "I Highly recommend to not let your little siblings to read it this is chapter is SPG, It may contain scenes that involves horror, sexual scenes, drugs, and harassment. Parental guidance is advised!"**

**Itachi: "So kids, don't read this."**

**Chapter 10**

**SPG (Strong Parental Guidance)**

**Mika's P.O.V**

"Hello, is this Itachi -san?" I said kindly and carefully as possible.

"Itachi speaking?"

"Oh, Itachi -san, do you remember me?" I asked him happily.

"No?" Itachi said confusingly.

"I'm Mika, Sasuke's ex girl friend. Well I heard that there is a party going on this Friday." I said as a smirk was plastered on my face as I heard him say

"Yes there is." Itachi said as he became interested for he know where this conversation going.

"I was planning to come so that I can Congratulate him."

"Are you sure you want to come? You know what I mean." Itachi said worriedly.

"Yah! Of course it's okay, past is past, we should forget and forgive right?"

"Hahah, yah!" Itachi said and was amazed at what Mika said that she forgave his brother .

"So can I come to your party?" Mika said as she was grateful that he believed everything that she had said.

"Of course, actually I was here right now in Japan, then I'll go see my brothe , then we will go at the party together. So I'll just send you the invitation, my butler will send that to you in your place. Sorry I gotta go now, I have something to do." Itachi said politely as he hanged up.

"This is great, now it's your turn to get down pinky. I'll bring you where you belong." I said as I roared in an evil laugh.

**End of Mika's P.O.V**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was getting ready, packing my clothes, shoes and fixing what I have to bring when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I put my cell phone between my shoulder and my head, I have to finish what I am doing because it was already seven in the morning .

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked me.

"I was when you called. But Ino is still not here." I said worriedly. _'Where could she be? I know I did tell her that she should be here right now before eight in the morning.'_ I sighed and forgetting that I was still talking to Sasuke.

"Hey are you still in there?" Sasuke said worriedly.

"Yah! I was here."

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke said as I heard a cars' engine started.

"Ino was still not here, and I know you don't want to wait right?" I said to him as I put an emphasis to the word _'don't wait'._

"Aa. It's okay I was also waiting for my brother and I told him to meet me at your house. So is it okay?" Sasuke said as he was turning the steering wheel to the left.

"What! He- he – he's coming with us? Why'd you tell me earlier?!" I said as I lose hold of my thing that was on my hands.

"Yah! Don't worry, I'm here and I won't let him ask you some intriguing questions. So it is safe." Sasuke said with all his pride and glory.

"Jerk! What if he found out?" I yelled as I heard him said

"He won't if you act nicely." Sasuke said as hi smirked in a sexy way.

"What if I'm not good enough?" I said worriedly and wanting to back out.

"You think I'll asked you out of many women if you are not good at this? Don't panicked just act natural okay?" Sasuke said comforting her.

"You know what, you should stop comforting me! You are not helping; you are just making me feel more nervous!"

"Okay I think you should hanged up already, I'm already here at your place. And yah did you just came from your bathroom? Sasuke asked as he remembered what had happened.

"No! pervert!" I said as I closed my cell phone and headed to the front door to open the door for him.

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

When Sakura heard someone knocked she rushed through the doors and opened it. She then gave a way for Sasuke to enter her room.

"Did you eat already?" Sakura asked as she walked towards her bed room and fixed something and went out with a luggage in her hand as Sasuke went towards her to help her get the luggage down the stairs.

"Yah, and what's wrong? Because I can see it all over your face." Sasuke said as he took the luggage out of Sakura's hand and went down and placed it on the sofa.

"Ino. She did not call me, I was worried about her." Sakura said as she pouted and sighed with a worried expression was written all over her face.

"Don't worry, she said she'll come right?" Sasuke said as he flopped down the sofa.

"Yah. She did say that." Sakura said as she went to the kitchen and took a glass and poured some water on it and went back to the living room and offer the drink to Sasuke. He accepted it and drunk on it when Sakura's phone rung , she then answered it.

"Hello, Where were you right now? I did tell you to call me right?" Sakura asked as she went outside her house.

"Oh I was still in the house. Rummaging through my drawers, thinking what should I wear. Oh yah before I forgot, there is a party right?" Ino said as she picked some clothes and threw it away if she don't want it.

"What! And yah there will be a party. Hurry up Sasuke is already here and his brother will come too. Better not be late pig."

"Oh sure, well I'm almost done here so don't worry forehead." Ino said as she hanged up stand up with clothes all over her , including her head.

**Ino's P.O.V**

"Oh, maybe I should bring some extra party dress and jewelry , I'm sure Sakura will need it." I said as I put the halter black and white dress. ( No need for details ,it's a surprise .)

**End of Ino's P.O.V**

Sakura then went inside when she heard Sasuke was talking to someone on the phone and hanged up in a second.

"It was Itachi. He said he was coming here soon." Sasuke said as he stood up and placed the empty glass in a sink in the kitchen. Sakura then washed it. When someone knocked at the door.

"Sasuke can you pleased get that." Sasuke then opened the door only to be revealed by his brother.

"Oh foolish little brother. Is that the way you greet your brother? With a foul face?" Itachi then laughed and it was annoying the hell out of Sasuke. When Sasuke was about to closed the door Ino then appeared. She then smiled and went inside.

"Ohayou gosaimasu." Ino said to both men in the living room.

"I'll just go to Sakura okay?" Ino said as she excused herself and went to her best friend. Itachi and Sasuke nodded in response.

**Sakura'sP.O.V**

"Hey, I'm here and also Sasuke's brother, I guess. They looked like twins I can say." Ino said as she tapped on Sakura's shoulder.

"Woahh! Don't scare me! What! He was already here?" I said as I panicked.

"Hey, nandeska?" Ino asked worriedly.

"What if he found out about me and Sasuke?" Sakura whispered to Ino's ear so the no one will hear their conversations.

"Sasuke was there to help you, don't worry. He won't leave you." Ino said as she put her hands on my back and moved it up and down to comfort me.

"Here let me give the guys a drink. And you, go there, introduce yourself. Come on You can do it." Ino said as she pushed me towards the living room.

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

When Sakura was in the living room both Sasuke and Itachi looked at her. Sasuke then stood up and stand next to Sakura and hold her shoulder and pushed her near him.

"This is Sakura, my fiancée." Sasuke said to his brother. Itachi then looked at Sakura then to his brother and said, "Really? You are going serious now? Huh? That is good little brother."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke snapped at his brother. To ease the tension between the two siblings, Ino cam with juice and placed it at the center table.

"Here you go, drink this so that the two of you will cool down." Ino said with a smile.

"Not me, just him." Itachi said while pointing to his brother and picked the glass and have a sipped and put the glass down and smirked at his brother. Sasuke was pissed right now but Sakura calm him down as she whispered and was cleared to Itachi's ears.

"Don't be like that to your brother, You two just saw each other jerk!" Sakura then elbowed Sasuke when she noticed that Sasuke was glaring at Itachi.

"What the hell!" Sasuke then glared at her and stopped as he calmed down. Itachi saw all this and still not convinced that his brother was really serious about Sakura, but the funny thing is that this is the only girl that made her brother behave like a good dog. At the thought of it he smirked and finished the juice and gave it to Ino and said. "Kindly , please."

"It's okay! Oh Sasuke won't you drink yours? " Ino asked him.

"Sakura gave me a water awhile ago." Sasuke said as he looked at the window.

"Oh~ okay. So can I take it?" Ino asked and smiled as she took it and marched towards the kitchen. She drunk it first before she washed the two empty glasses and went to the living room and said.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" Ino said with a hint of excitement to her tone and Itachi then stood up together with Sasuke and Sakura and they all went outside with their luggage, Itachi was first to enter the car and was followed by Ino ,before Sasuke and Sakura went inside itachi's car, Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then looked at her worried face and smiled at her and went inside as the engine started, heading towards the pier where the yacht could be.

Sakura was trying to sleep as she leaned her head at the car window but her head kept on banging and it woke her every minute. She then leaned on something hard yet comfortable. She didn't notice it was Sasuke's shoulder because she wanted to sleep already. Itachi noticed Sakura's action as he was waiting for Sasuke to move her head away off of his shoulders, to Itachi's shocked, he saw Sasuke's one true smile. _'I know something is going on and it is not normal but this silent act between the two, it made me convinced that they really are together.'_ Itachi thought as he smiled and looked at the window.

**XOXOXOXOXO at the Yacht XOXOXOXOXO**

"Woahh! This place is so big!" Ino exclaimed as she rushed through the two stepped stairs as she went inside the yacht and was amazed at everything. Sakura followed Ino and stepped in as Sakura's eyes widened. _'I've never seen a yacht that is big as this'_ Sakura thought as she wondered and was looking amazed at the place that she was seeing right now. Itachi and Sasuke with his and Sakura's luggage in his hand followed Sakura and went inside as the motor of the yacht started. Sasuke then placed their luggage beside him as he opened the door towards their room as he stepped aside as Ino entered and asked " How many rooms do this yacht have?"

"Only three, I guess?" The man behind Sakura said coolly.

"Ohh~ . That was nice!" Ino said in excitement.

Sakura was surprised and asked herself _'Only three?! Ohh~ Ino was here so I can share with her.' _Sakura sighed in relief as she realized Ino was with her so there is no problem about her and Sasuke sharing a room. Ino stopped abruptly as Sasuke also stopped but Sakura, due to her checking out the place she was bumped to Sasuke's back.

"Ackk! Gomen!" Sakura said as she rubbed her nose and looked at him. Sasuke only looked at her and tuned his gazed towards Ino. He was about to question her why did she stop and was ready to tell her where was her and Sakura's room as Ino started talking.

"Since there is only three room, why can't we have a little game?" Ino asked as she turned around to face them. Sakura was surprised and was scared of what her best friend was thinking. As Ino continued,

"We'll have a dinner, and I'll turned the lights off, the moment this happens, you have to find your own partner to hug and sit on the floor but if I open the lights and I saw two people standing, then they should be the one who will share a room for the whole trip." Ino said as she smiled evilly.

'_With this game I can make them together sleep in the same room.' _Ino saidto herself proudly and was surpised when she heard someone agreed to her ideas.

"Sure why not?" Itachi said as the two couples was surprised as Sasuke protested

"No! we can't do that! Itachi, how can you agreed to this stupid game?"

"It is interesting little brother, there is nothing wrong with that, you and Sakura will get married soon, so if something happens, there will be no problem, right?" Itachi said and walked towards his own room and placed his luggage leaving Sasuke and Sakura frozen in the place as Ino walked to her temporary room as she placed her luggage and walked outside.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I was just walking quietly as Sakura bumped to my brother and I was wondering why Ino, the loud mouth girl stopped in the middle of the hallway, as she started talking.

"Since there is only three room, why can't we have a little game?" Ino asked as she turned around to face them. Sakura was surprised and was scared of what her best friend was thinking. As Ino continued,

"We'll have a dinner, and I'll turned the lights off, the moment this happens, you have to find your own partner to hug and sit on the floor but if I open the lights and I saw two people standing, then they should be the one who will share a room for the whole trip." Ino said as she smiled evilly.

"Sure why not?" I said as the two couples was surprised as Sasuke protested

"No! we can't do that! Itachi, how can you agreed to this stupid game?"

"It is interesting little brother, there is nothing wrong with that, you and Sakura will get married soon, so if something happens, there will be no problem, right?" I said and walked towards to my own room and placed my luggage leaving Sasuke and Sakura frozen in the place as Ino walked to her temporary room as she placed her luggage and walked outside.

'_Sorry brother I only agreed to this, maybe because I still think that you relationship with this girl is fake and was set up.' _ I thought as I eyed my brother silently and went outside to get some fresh air.

**End of Itachi's P.O.V**

Itachi left and Sasuke and I was the only people in the hallway. Sasuke then broke the pregnant silence, "Here, let me help you put your luggage together with Ino." As Sasuke took my luggage and went to Ino's room and placed it beside Ino's bag and went out. And saw my worried expression and said,

"Don't worry I won't let that happened. And if that happens I won't do anything, who will want you anyway. And I bet you don't have a nice body." Sasuke said teasingly and forcing not laugh so hard.

My whole face became redder and redder as I punched Sasuke square in the face.

"Ow! What was that for!" Sasuke said as he caressed his cheeks where I had punched him. As I exited and find Ino.

"Huh! Who does he think he is! Jerk!" Sakura said angrily as she continue finding Ino.

**XOXOXO DINNER TIME XOXOXO**

the four people came in a room full of delicious food. As they all took a seat, itachi said "Why don't you guys pick your food." As he looked at Sakura and Ino.

"Oh sure! " Ino said as she dragged Sakura along with her and towards the catering. Leaving the two brothers seated at the table next to a window.

**Itachi and Sasuke MomentXXXXX**

"So, what came up your mind to plan your little game, and make us believe that you and Sakura are in a relationship?" Itachi asked as he looked at his brother seriously.

"It is not a game. Sakura and I love each other, and besides, it is none of your business and I don't give a damn if you believe it or not." Sasuke said as he looked outside. Ino and sakura came back when Itachi was about to say something to his brother.

"It's your turn guys." Ino said as she seat next to Sakura. As Sasuke and Itachi got up and took their foods and went back to the tables. Sasuke was about to eat when she noticed Sakura was not eating hers. "Dig in." Sasuke whispered to Sakura's ear, earning a blush from the bubble haired gal. as Sakura took her chopsticks and ate her food. After eating ino stood up and said "So I think we are all done eating! Let the game begin!" as Itachi eyed his brother excitedly while Sasuke glared at him.

"I—ino can we just forg-" Sakura did not finished what she wwas about to say as the lights was turned off. Sakura yelped as she stood up and hold something for support. _'I should get out of here!'_ Sakura thought. When she heard Sasuke's voice " Sakura where are you, stay close to me." She ignore him and do what she was about to she was about to get out of the room the lights was turned on revealing Sakura crawling out and Sasuke still searching for Sakura. "Oh crap!" Sakura said as she tried to hide but ino told her not to anymore, and she stood up and straighten up her clothes. "Since Sasuke and Sakura remain standing, they will be sharing a room!" Ino said happily with Itachi smiling at her side.

"You can't do that! That is unfair!" Sakura shouted.

"How is that unfair? That is our agreement a while ago forehead!" ino said triumphantly.

"Hmpphh!" Sakura crossed her arms in her chest ah she looked sideways. Sasuke put his right hand on his right pocket and walked towards Sakura and dragged her. Sakura was startled and looked at Sasuke, "What are you doing?! Where would you take me you pervert!" as she struggled from Sasuke's grip.

"To our room." Sasuke said as he turned to face her and a smirked was plastered on his face.

"Will you stop smirking! You pervert! I swear if you do anything! I'll kill you and make you rot in hell!" Sakura shouted to his left ear as he cringed and started to follow Sakura outside.

"Wow, what a scene!"Ino said as she took her pursed on the table as itachi followed her.

'_Tomorrow will be an interesting morning. Can't wait what will happen next!'_ Itachi thought as he went to his room and take some rest.

**xxxSASUKE AND SAKURA'S ROOM xxx**

Sakura was about to take off her clothes when Sasuke open the door and entered. "What the hell! Do you know how to knock!?" Sakura shouted as she quickly put down her tee shirt.

"of course I do." Sasuke said as he sat down the bed and Sakura turned towards him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she eyed Sasuke confusingly.

"Preparing for my sleep." Sasuke said ,when he was about to lay down the bed. Sakura pushed him forward.

"What was that for!" Sasuke said angrily as he glared at Sakura.

"You can't sleep here!" Sakura said as she put her to hand on her waist.

"Who said I CAN'T? This is my families yacht." Sasuke said annoyingly.

"Well I don't care! You should sleep at the floor!"Sakura insited.

"And why would I do that?!" Sasuke said as he neared his face to sakura.

"Because I said so." Saukra said as she neared her face as well. Only one move then the gap between them would be sealed. Sasuke's era was red due to their closeness as he turned backwards, his back facing her. Sakura did the same thing as she use her back to pushed harder so will be Sasuke out from the bed. Ten minutes later Sakura still pushing. "EEKKKKK!" still pushing when she stopped Sasuke did the same thing to her, too bad the force was to strong for her to stop as she nearly fall out of bed. "Jerk!" She said as she glared at him.

"You are the first one to do it, not me." Sasuke said as he laid down and closed his eyes. As Sakura spoke again "Fine, in one condition." Sasuke's eyes opened quickly and looked at her interestingly.

"What is it?" he asked smiling at her.

"You have to play rock ,scissor, paper with me! And if I win you're gonna sleep in that floor understand?" Sakura said as it is time for her to smirk.

"That's all? And if I win, we both sleep here." Sasuke said as he pointed at the bed. Sakura's eyes widen and said "Deal!" the two couples went at the center of the room where a small table saw located, they both sat at the floor facing each other. Sakura rested her right arm at her right knees as Sasuke sat in an indian way of sitting.

**Ino and Itachi's P.O.V**

"I think it is not right to listen to their conversation ino. So I'm going to bed." Itachi said as he was about to leave Ino. "Fine." Ino whispered as she stood up and was about to open her door that was located next to Sasuke and Sakura room when they heard Sakura moan in pain. "Ahhh!" Ino rushed towards their room as Itachi widen his eyes for he can not believe what was happening.

"You think they're doing it?" Ino asked itachi as they continued to listen.

"I-I don't know! Foolish brother!" Itachi whispered as they hear Sakura's moan. "Ahhhh Sasuke that hurt!" the two people eves dropping sweat dropped and blushed as the images went to their minds.

"You jerk, won't you be gentle." Sakura said as she shouted in pain.

"We have to open it now Itachi, I can not allow this already." Ino said as they heard Sasuke's voice "You're gonna suffer!"

"Ahhhh Sasuke-kun that really hurts! Yamate onegaiii!" Sakura screamed. "Opened it already." Itachi said as Ino opened thedoor full force, the were revealed that Sasuke raising his right hand while his left was holding Sakura's left wrist that was red with two long fingers marked on it and was about to beat it with his two fingers. The couple looked at the two confusingly when Sasuke asked them "What are you two doing?"

"We—we thought you are ummm.. doing it ehhehe, sorry to disturbed the two of you, both Itachi and I will go to sleep so, goodnight!" Ino said as she and Itachi went back to their respective rooms with blush on their faces.

**END OF INO AND ITACHI'S P.O.V**

"I won Sakura. Deal is a deal." Sasuke said as he laid and pointed the space nest to her as he eyed Sakura as smirked was plastered on his face.

"Fine! But don't you dare do anything!" as she walked towards the bed and laid bact to back to Sasuke and placed a pillow between them. As Sasuke turned off the lamp beside him. Sakura was still awake and nervous, heck she only met Sasuke and here she was, sleeping with him. What if something happens? She thought as she put it aside and let sleep took over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and was adjusting to the sunlight that greeted her. As she yawned and looked at the hands that was on her waist. She traced it and she screamed "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " making Sasuke woke up and stood up

"What the hell is you problem, can't you see I was sleeping?" Sasuke asked annoyingly.

"You perverted bastard! Your hand was on my waist!"

"Oh c'mon, even if you stripped off you clothes in front of me I won't touch you, I bet you are not sexy, so who will want you!" Sasuke shouted at her face.

"Oh yeah! You think you are sexy? Hah! In your fucking face Uchiha!" Sakura shouted as she smirked.

"How dare you insulted me!" Sasuke said as he neared Sakura.

"You're the one who started it!" Sakura stepped backward as Sasuke cornered her. Sakura realized their closeness as she also realized that Sasuke was shirtless_. 'when did he took off his clothes, damn hi was hot!' _ Sakura slappedher self _' What are you talking about! Of couse he was not hot! What a jerk he is!'_

As she looked sideways the young uchiha grabbed her chin and he was looking at her lips ready to capture it, when Ino and Itachi broke in. The two couples pulled away each other and Sakura just went to the bathroom. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked with irritated noise.

"Am I interrupting something? Well we heard you two shouting so we hurried inn and checked upon you guys." Itachi said as he smirked on his brother.

"Get out!"Sasuke said as they got out of the room. _'What the hell had just happened? What the hell did I just do?' _Sasuke thought as he decided to say sorry to Sakura for his rude actions.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I hurried inside the bathroom to save my face from embarrassment Sasuke had put me on a while ago. '_Was he trying to kiss me or am I just imagining?' _I thought as I turned the shower on and turned it off when I am done wrapped a towel and looke myself in the mirror. 'Do I really have a bad body?' I asked myself and put the thought aside as I open the door only to be relieved that Sasuk was not there anymore. I took a dark blue tee shirt with a white short. 'Maybe he was eating breakfast.' I thought as I went down the cafeteria only to find him siting across the window. "Enjoying the view huh?" I said as I stook a seat next to him he just looked at me then to the sea again. I just watch the sea for a few minutes when I was about to leave, a hand stopped me. He was holding my left arm and he said that he was sorry. "It's fine, just forget it" I said with a smile and walked off to get food.

**End of Sakura's P.O.V **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Oh my ! she is here now! What will I tell her! C'mon man think!' I thought as she asked me "Enjoying the view huh?" I just looked at her and turned my gaze to the salty sea as I was thinking on how to apologies to her. I panicked when she was about to leave, then I grabbed her left arm and

"Sakura, I'm sorry for my action this morning." 'Oh c'mon ! saying Sorry was not in the Uchiha's vocabulary!' My inner self told me. As she smiled at me, I mean a true smile that I never seen in her face since we met and told me that it was okay. I let hergo as she went to pick some foods. I was happy though until my brother came and sit across to me.

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V**

"So, it seems you have a good day, little brother.' Itachi said as he slice the bread on his plate.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he glared at his brother.

'_Sasuke even though you hide it and stopped it because your relationship with Sakura is fake , still you are starting to fall to her.i don't want you to get hurt again Sasuke. '_ Itachi thought worriedly.

**Done! After 2 years of not writing ahahahah well I hope you enjoy it! Please review ppl and thanks! **


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone i was wondering if i should continue the story(Extraordinary love story) at first I decided to not continue it but then many of my friends said that I should continue it no matter what, so help me please. PM me or review inthis chapter for your opinion regarding my Problem. Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 11 This is the Night Preview

_**RECAP:**__ "I won Sakura. _D_eal is a deal." Sasuke said as he laid and pointed the space nest to her as he eyed Sakura as smirked was plastered on his face._

_"Fine! But don't you dare do anything!" as she walked towards the bed and laid bact to back to Sasuke and placed a pillow between them. As Sasuke turned off the lamp beside him. Sakura was still awake and nervous, heck she only met Sasuke and here she was, sleeping with him. What if something happens? She thought as she put it aside and let sleep took over her._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sakura opened her eyes slowly and was adjusting to the sunlight that greeted her. As she yawned and looked at the hands that was on her waist. She traced it and she screamed "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " making Sasuke woke up and stood up_

_"What the hell is you problem, can't you see I was sleeping?" Sasuke asked annoyingly._

_"You perverted bastard! Your hand was on my waist!"_

_"Oh c'mon, even if you stripped off you clothes in front of me I won't touch you, I bet you are not sexy, so who will want you!" Sasuke shouted at her face._

_"Oh yeah! You think you are sexy? Hah! In your fucking face Uchiha!" Sakura shouted as she smirked._

_"How dare you insulted me!" Sasuke said as he neared Sakura._

_"You're the one who started it!" Sakura stepped backward as Sasuke cornered her. Sakura realized their closeness as she also realized that Sasuke was shirtless. 'when did he took off his clothes, damn hi was hot!' Sakura slappedher self ' What are you talking about! Of couse he was not hot! What a jerk he is!'_

_As she looked sideways the young uchiha grabbed her chin and he was looking at her lips ready to capture it, when Ino and Itachi broke in. The two couples pulled away each other and Sakura just went to the bathroom. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked with irritated noise._

_"Am I interrupting something? Well we heard you two shouting so we hurried inn and checked upon you guys." Itachi said as he smirked on his brother._

_"Get out!"Sasuke said as they got out of the room. 'What the hell had just happened? What the hell did I just do?' Sasuke thought as he decided to say sorry to Sakura for his rude actions._

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_I hurried inside the bathroom to save my face from embarrassment Sasuke had put me on a while ago. 'Was he trying to kiss me or am I just imagining?' I thought as I turned the shower on and turned it off when I am done wrapped a towel and looke myself in the mirror. 'Do I really have a bad body?' I asked myself and put the thought aside as I open the door only to be relieved that Sasuk was not there anymore. I took a dark blue tee shirt with a white short. 'Maybe he was eating breakfast.' I thought as I went down the cafeteria only to find him siting across the window. "Enjoying the view huh?" I said as I stook a seat next to him he just looked at me then to the sea again. I just watch the sea for a few minutes when I was about to leave, a hand stopped me. He was holding my left arm and he said that he was sorry. "It's fine, just forget it" I said with a smile and walked off to get food._

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

_'Oh my ! she is here now! What will I tell her! C'mon man think!' I thought as she asked me "Enjoying the view huh?" I just looked at her and turned my gaze to the salty sea as I was thinking on how to apologies to her. I panicked when she was about to leave, then I grabbed her left arm and_

_"Sakura, I'm sorry for my action this morning." 'Oh c'mon ! saying Sorry was not in the Uchiha's vocabulary!' My inner self told me. As she smiled at me, I mean a true smile that I never seen in her face since we met and told me that it was okay. I let hergo as she went to pick some foods. I was happy though until my brother came and sit across to me._

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V_

_"So, it seems you have a good day, little brother.' Itachi said as he slice the bread on his plate._

_"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he glared at his brother._

_'Sasuke even though you hide it and stopped it because your relationship with Sakura is fake , still you are starting to fall to her.i don't want you to get hurt again Sasuke. ' Itachi thought worriedly._

**CHAPTER 11: THIS IS THE NIGHT**

Sasuke's phone begun to vibrate in his pockets as he reached for it and answered "Mom?"

"Sasuke where are you? Did you already ate your breakfast?" a concern voice of Mikoto can be heard in the other line.

"Yes, and we are almost there. Why are you asking mom? Are you already at the vacation house?" Sasuke asked as his left eyebrow goes up.

"We will be there tonight. Oh how excited I am to know your fiancée, what does she look like? Tell me know Sasuke I can't wait. And I bet I will definitely like her." Mikoto said as she plead her son to tell her what does the girl look like.

"Mom, just wait until tonight it is a surprise." Sasuke said as he eyed Sakura pithily inside the restaurant while she ate her sandwich with Ino. 'Mom, I'm sorry but this is just all set up so that Dad won't be disappointed with me again. And Sakura I'm sorry for using you.' Sasuke thought as he bid his goodbye to his mom.

"Okay son. Take care, bye." Mikoto said as the line end.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Oh, I can see that island." Ino said as she pointed towards a small island which is just a meters away from their ship.

"Tell me Sasuke, is that our last stop? I mean where your house was." Ino said amusingly as she hardly eyeing a small white house.

"Aa." Sasuke replied

The edge of the ship started to touch the white and wet sand as Itachi started to get down the ship with his luggage, as ino pulling her luggage with her. "stupid luggage." Inos cursed as she pulled her luggage with difficulty as Itachi helped her as Sasuke put his luggae down and next was Sakura's luggage. He went down the ship and he extend his right arm for Sakura to grab in case she fall. When sakura touches the cold smooth sand they started to walked, Itachi in front followed by Ino. Sasuke started to dragged Sakura along with him but Sakura stopped and held on his hands tightly. Sasuke turned and saw her worried face and said "Don't worry, I'll be there for you tonight and will not leave your side. This is the only thing I asked Sakura and after this you are free," Sasuke said as he caressed Sakura's hand and smiled at her. ' Wow this is the first time I saw that real smile of his, so pure , so good to be true. Well he is more attractive when he smiles like that.' Sakura thought as a warm smile plastered on her porcelain face.

The two women were waiting for the doors to be open as a butler handled the keys to Itachi. They entered once the door is open and four maid come near them and took their luggage and placed it to their respective rooms. Sasuke showed Ino and Sakura their room for tonight.

"Are you alright here?" Sasuke asked as the blue haired maid placed the two luggage inside the room and bowed before leaving, before she completely left the room the maid heard a small voice and she knew it belong to the pink haired lady, saying 'thank you.' As she bowed again and leave.

"Yes we are okay here Sasuke." Ino said as Sakura just nodded her bubble head.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I have so many things to do laddies, you can have a tour here if you are bored or enjoy the beach for today." Sasuke said as he walked off and turned halfway to smile to sakura and whispered "It will be okay, I promise." Sakura saw this and blushed and look away from him.


	13. INVITATION TO SASUSAKU PARTY

**Authour's Note **

**This will serve as an invitation to sasusaku party, if you want me to continue this story line in this CHAPTER 11 then I will continue to write it but if you want changes I will be open to do so. **** I will appreciate your comment guys **

**Chapter 11 This is the night is just a preview, please tell me or comment on wht you think about the Chapter, Thanks to all who love this story, don't worry guys I re-edit this story once it is completed because I wrote it and posted it as a draft, I mean once I wrote it I will post it without reading it again so, I'm so sorry about that **** - PinkishGreen17chickenHead**


End file.
